The Chase
by Necessary-Evil
Summary: Harry's Summer is turned upside down when Deatheaters somehow turn up at his house, and with a prisoner that seems about Harry's age too..The War is about to begin harryMultiple pairngs HG New powers, New friends
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**The chase begins

* * *

**

_Why me…_

Harry Potter was once again depressed; his only real father figure in the world has died. And to make it worse Voldemort is back in power.

Harry sighed and strained to carry his heavy trunk inside; he had made it down the hall and was in the kitchen before Vernon stopped him.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled, Harry sighed again and stopped but didn't turn.

"Give me that stick you use for that abnormality!" Vernon demanded.

Harry turned list-less eyes to his uncle, his face not showing any emotion.

_Why do I need my wand…?_

_I only hurt people…_

Harry slowly took out his wand and handed it to his uncle, who didn't touch it but instead wrapped it up in a plastic bag as you would if you were picking up something disgustingly horrible.

He then put in the upper most cupboards and put a large padlock on it.

He turned back to Harry smirking evilly.

"You handed it over willing, so you can't go blabbing to those freaks that I stole your wand".

Harry said nothing; he just turned and trudged upstairs with his trunk.

_What if Voldemort comes here, then what do I do._

_Voldemort can't here because of the wards _A reasonable voice argued in Harry's head.

Harry sat up and made his way to the bathroom slowly.

He gave himself a look over, he was tall, almost the same size as Ron now. He was also now lightly muscled courtesy of Quidditch.

He still had that messy hair with striking emerald orbs behind his glasses.

Harry's eyes moved slightly upwards to his famous scar.

_How much I wish I didn't have that...thing_

"BOY!" Vernon thundered from downstairs.

Harry sighed and postponed his shower, and trekked downstairs.

He made his way to the living room where his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley were sitting down.

"Now Boy, you can't just stay in that room, you have chores to do, and you better work hard or I'll belt you one" Vernon said to Harry dangerously.

Harry wasn't listening, for some reason he was hearing voices from outside.

"We've got the kid, let's head back"

"Wait, that's Potter's house I'm sure of it"

"Let's go back and tell our Master then, he will reward us"

"He will reward us even more if we bring Potter"

_Okay that's it, I've finally gone off the deep side _Harry thought to himself.

Harry thoughts were interrupted by the door exploding sending splinters everywhere, and before even the splinters could settle a bright green light flashed through the open doorway hitting Vernon in the chest sending him in an arc to land on the floor…dead.

His aunt gave huge sob when she saw Vernon hit the ground, Harry was slightly confused on how she actually knew that was a killing curse and not just a sleeping spell.

But Harry didn't have the time to contemplate.

Harry crawled over to his Aunt, "Where did Vernon keep the keys to that cupboard.

His Aunt just stared at him with a horrified expression on her face; she then glanced at her dead husband.

"I need my wand…now!" Harry said losing his patience as a Cruciatus curse flew over head.

"In..hi..his pocket" his Aunt stuttered out, Harry nodded grimly at her and crawled away to his dead uncle, he glance back at his aunt to see her holding a weeping Dudley.

Harry fumbled around in Vernon's pockets, finally he found a key.

He sprinted over to the kitchen and unlocked the lock and snatched out his wand.

_Where the fuck is the Order! _

"Well, well, look at what we've got here" Harry heard from behind him.

He turned slowly and stopped and just stared, he didn't even try to attack or run, he was just like a deer caught in a car's headlights.

He noticed his Aunt and Dudley over the Deatheater's shoulders.

He made a quick shooing gesture which Harry hoped she would understand and that the Deatheaters wouldn't see it.

Thankfully she understood, she quickly explained something to a still crying Dudley, and they quietly made there way for the back door.

Petunia stopped and looked back at her nephew.

_I'm sorry for everything…Harry_

_Maybe if we all live through this I will get to tell you how much_

Petunia's eyes began to water as she took one last ,possibly forever, glance at her nephew before she caught up to Dudley.

* * *

Harry did a quick scan of the Deatheaters in front of him, there were 10 of them with almost all of them pointing wands at him.

The person that caught Harry's eye was a young man, probably around the same age as Harry. He was fair haired and from what Harry could tell, was slightly more muscled than Harry. And the fact that he wasn't wearing Deatheater robes and was bound in ropes, Harry saw his hands moving.

_Trying to break free_

He locked eyes with Harry, a fleeting look of recognition before it was gone.

"Let's have a little fun shall we" a Deatheater laughed as he leveled his wand at Harry's chest.

_It seems they have not noticed my wand…idiots_

"Crucio!" The lead Deatheater yelled, but just as the spell was coming out of his wand, the fair haired prisoner knocked his hands skyward making the spell hit the roof.

Harry snapped out of his stunned, deer in the headlights, routine when the spell hit the roof.

He fired off a stunner tactfully hitting the leader in the chest.

The Deatheaters started firing spells at him, everything except the killing curse.

Harry dived to his left firing spells as he went; he hit a DE with a bludgeoning hex which sent him spinning into a comrade.

He rolled behind the counter in the kitchen; his breath was coming in short sharp gasps now.

_Merlin's balls I'm unfit._

He crouched on his heels and lifted his head just far enough over the bench so he could see. The fair haired prisoner had just dealt a death eater a round house kick to the head, but there was too many of them just for one person, it was time Harry got back in the game.

As a DE neared him I sent a stunner knocking him down unconscious, the prisoner then placed well punch to the jaw that sent a death eater flying.

Harry sent a bone breaking hex ,that he had learnt secretly last year, at the Deatheater that was about to shoot a spell at the prisoner.

The Fair headed prisoner glanced at the spell in confusion for moment, but that slight second of distraction is enough…

He was hit with a stunning hex that sent him sliding across the ground to the spot right next to me...

And all of the remaining Deatheaters turned their eyes to me, and I muttered the first thing that came to my head,

"Oh shit"

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter done, the scene will continue in the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Crimson Katana**


	2. The Chase Continues

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

**The Chase Continues

* * *

**

_Harry sent a bone breaking hex ,that he had learnt secretly last year, at the Deatheater that was about to shoot a spell at the prisoner._

_The Fair headed prisoner glanced at the spell in confusion for moment, but that slight second of distraction is enough…_

_He was hit with a stunning hex that sent him sliding across the ground to the spot right next to me..._

_And all of the remaining Deatheaters turned their eyes to me, and I muttered the first thing that came to my head,_

"_Oh shit"

* * *

_

Harry's breathing was hard and labored, while the prisoner's breath was still coming in steady, although short breaths.

"You got a wand?" Harry asked as soon as the prisoner was enervrated by Harry.

The prisoner shook his head, "not anymore, I think one of them has it".

The prisoner didn't have much of an accent, so Harry couldn't tell where he came from.

Harry gulped, the Deatheaters were still looking for them, but they had managed to bolt upstairs and hide for the moment.

"We…should…get it" Harry muttered, he was scared; he would be stupid if he wasn't.

The prisoner hesitated for a moment before nodding, Harry nodded back and closed his eyes for a moment and summed up his Gryffindor courage.

"Let's go"

They padded their way to their staircase, taking a quick glance around the corner, there was a DE down at the bottom of the stairs, seemly waiting for something.

_Why haven't they come upstairs yet?_

"I think all the Deatheaters are revived again now" Harry muttered.

A voice caught their attention; someone was calling the Deatheater away from his position.

Harry took this as his chance to get downstairs again, he snuck down, the other boy following.

He carefully stepped over the step that creaks and started to continue until he heard the tell tale creak of those squeaky steps.

Harry mentally kicked himself, he hadn't told the other boy about the creaky steps.

He glanced back and saw the other boy's alarmed expression.

_Hopefully the Deatheaters didn't hear that…_

Harry's hopes were dashed when he heard a voice call out an inquiry to the loud creak.

Harry turned around and hurried up the steps a step behind the other boy.

They turned around the corner not a moment too soon when a DE stood at the bottom of the steps.

Harry saw the mask he was wearing crease in what Harry thought was a frown.

The DE started up the stairs taking two steps at a time, luckily missing the creaky steps.

Harry racked his brains as the DE neared their location.

_A spell, a quiet spell_

_Stupefy…no_

_Expellarimus…no_

Sweat formed on Harry's brow as he tried to think of a spell for his needs,

_Why oh why didn't I pay more attention to Hermione._

The Deatheater had now spotted him, Harry flicked up his wand and was about to shoot the first spell that came to mind.

But once again, the fair headed prisoner came to the rescue, he spun and delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to the DE's temple knocking him unconscious.

"Nice work" Harry complimented, forgetting the situation. The prisoner gave Harry a fleeting smile before motioning Harry to lead the way.

_Ok, let's do this._

Harry and the prisoner slipped down the stairs quietly, both missing the squeaking step.

They crouched down near the bottom of the steps, "which one has your wand?" Harry whispered to him. The boy scrunched up his face in concentration, then finally shook his head, Harry sighed.

_If I just left this guy here I could leave now…_

_But he has saved me as many times, or more than I have saved him._

Harry crept round the corner and looked into the kitchen, there was someone on the floor…dead.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, as he propped his glasses further up on his nose to get a better look.

_It's not a Deatheater…it must be one of the Order._

_But where are the reinforcements…_

_There shift must not have ended yet_

Harry jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder, it was the prisoner, he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen window where a Deatheater was standing.

Harry took a deep breath,

_I have to hold out until next shift of Order members comes..._

_If I can…_

Harry quietly made his way to the lounge room, the prisoner in his wake, and found two Deatheaters standing there glancing around warily.

The lack of action surprised Harry; he thought they would at least arrange a search of the house.

One of the Deatheaters turned in their direction, and raised his wand.

But Harry's wand was already raised and pointed in his direction, Harry said the first spell that came to his mind.

"Expelliarmus" Harry said gaining the attention of the second Deatheater in the room.

As soon as his first spell left his wand he dove to the right firing a banishing charm on the way.

Harry rolled back onto his feet narrowly missing a stunning hex, and then threw back another stunning hex missing the Deatheater's head by an inch.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed as a tearing hex sped towards him.

Harry twirled and fired another stunner, which this time scored the Deatheater in the chest sending him to the ground unconscious.

With sparing a second glance at the unconscious Deatheater, he spun a curse at the tip of his tongue…to find the 1st Deatheater on the ground unconscious also.

The prisoner was presently searching his pockets for his lost wand, he glanced at Harry and shook his head and moved onto the other DE.

Harry turned his attention away, searching the room.

The Dursley's house was well and truly trashed, with Vernon body still on the floor.

He turned back to his companion to see him grinning triumphantly with a short brown wand in his hand.

Harry grinned in reply and was about to speak to him when a shout brought his attention to the stairs.

It seemed the commotion had attracted the others attention, Harry's eyes widened in fear and he looked around for and escape route, but there was none.

The only one close enough was up the stairs but it was now being blocked a huge behemoth of a Deatheater.

Quick as a flash, the death eater sent a stunner at Harry, which Harry avoided by jumping to his left, but Harry was then hit by a banishing charm that sent him flying into the back wall.

_Shit, I should have seen that coming._

The prisoner distracted the Deatheater with and Expelliarmus spell which the Deatheater blocked.

Harry stood shakily to his feet and gathered his nerve and shot out with a tearing curse which slashed the Deatheater across the leg.

He growled and turned to Harry shooting a stunner, Harry through up a Protego shield just in time.

Harry fired a stunner at the DE then quickly fired a Expelliarmus to the Deatheater's right.

Harry's judgment was correct in assuming the DE would step to his right to avoid the stunner, but instead hit with an Expelliarmus that sent his wand flying.

Harry smirked slightly before firing a stunner hitting the DE in the chest.

He glanced at his companion then made his way back up the stairs.

As they were halfway up another shout was heard behind them, it seemed someone had discovered the stunned bodies.

Harry and his companion looked at each other before bolting up the stairs into Harry's bedroom.

He glanced around his bedroom, Hedwig had flown away, but there was an owl sitting on his bed.

It dropped the letter it was holding and flew off out of the window.

Harry glanced at the door and picked up the note and noticed the Ministry seal on it, and dropped in immediately.

The boy looked confused, when he saw Harry drop the letter he picked it up again and with a nod of approval from Harry opened it.

He read over it quickly, "I'm expelled aren't I?" Harry asked quietly.

The boy looked up into Harry's sad eyes and nodded, "Yes, but I think that is the least of our problems".

Harry nodded and rummaged around his room.

He found his broomstick and held it up triumphantly.

A loud boom on the door made them jump it seemed the Deatheaters knew they were here.

Harry quickly stuffed all the wizard money he had into his pockets and grabbed his invisibility cloak, as the door exploded with a loud bang.

They had no more time; Harry grabbed his companion by the arm and jumped out of his window fumbling with his broomstick until they were both on it.

They pulled up just as the reached the ground, with Harry at the front and his companion at the back. They sped up into the clouds wrapping the invisibility cloak around them as they did so.

Harry took a glance back to see the Dark Mark in the sky above his house.

Harry didn't feel any sadness about his house of 16 years; it only gave him bad memories.

Harry had the sudden urge to let out a loud whoop of joy.

He had just escaped Deatheater clutches for another time, saved someone, and managed to leave and destroy his old house.

_Now that's what I call a good start to the holidays

* * *

_

**A/N: Well there's another chapter done… And just to let you know the 'fair haired prisoner' is not Draco Malfoy, I was thinking about it though.**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Crimson Katana**


	3. Friendship

**A/N: This will not be a SLASH just to let you know that.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**Friendship

* * *

**

The chill of the night air bit at Harry, keeping him awake.

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing as he was presently flying through the clouds on a broomstick.

Harry glanced back at his companion behind him, the boy's teeth were chattering, he was obviously cold as well.

"Let's head down" Harry said to him, as they began a slow descent through the clouds.

They headed for a clearing in the forest they were over.

Harry stretched out his numb limbs, shaking them to warm them up.

Harry sat down against a tree and sighed.

_I'm expelled from Hogwarts…_

_What can I do now…?_

_Dumbledore will let me come back!_

"So…"

Harry jumped at the sudden sound unconsciously reaching for his wand.

The boy held up his arms in surrender, "I didn't mean to startle you".

Harry grinned and put away his wand.

"I didn't get to introduce myself, we were…ah…preoccupied" the other boy said grinning.

"My name is Drake Falon, pleased to meet you" Drake said politely.

Harry shook Drake's hand, and rested his back against the tree.

Drake was still looking at him expecting, Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"And you are…" Drake asked gently.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Harry Potter, I just get used to people recognizing me" Harry apologized.

Drake grinned, "Actually I did know who you were, I just thought you would rather introduce yourself than me just look at your scar".

Harry laughed, "Yeah, thanks. I get so sick of everyone staring at me".

Harry's laughter died, and he sighed again.

"This is about that letter isn't, Hogwarts?" Drake asked solemnly.

Harry nodded, "I'm expelled for underage use of magic".

"But wouldn't Aurors come to take your wand?" Drake asked surprised.

Harry sat up, eyes shining with hope, "you're right!"

"Well you get used to it" Drake joked, breathing on his knuckles than polishing them on his shirt.

Harry laughed at his antics, "ha ha, very funny, but I do wonder why they haven't come".

Drake shrugged "beats me".

Harry absently rubbed his hands up and down his arms to warm them up.

Harry longed for a big, warm fire right now.

_What the hell, I've already been expelled._

_May as well make a fire_

Harry collected sticks and logs and arranged them into pyramid, with a circle of stones surrounding it.

Drake looked on, confused by what Harry was doing.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the collection of wood, and muttered a few words, immediately there was a roaring fire.

Harry grinned and pocketed his wand and sat down again, he glanced at Drake who was now surprised and a tiny bit amazed.

"I got to learn that spell!" Drake gushed, Harry frowned.

"You haven't learnt it? I learnt this spell ages ago" Harry asked.

Drake looked away and mumbled something, before turning around to face Harry.

"I've heard about your adventures but I'm not sure I believe them…"

Harry sighed, and leaned back onto the tree and stretched out.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, how does an 12 year old take down a basilisk?" Drake asked skeptical, Harry smirked.

"Well, you see I had a _bit _of help"

Harry opened his eyes wearily, and blinked a few times.

He had slept with his glasses on, not to mention an awkward position.

He stood up and glanced around at their makeshift camp, the fire Harry had made was burning still, but it was only embers now.

Harry could see Drake just waking up as well.

"I'm going for a walk, be back in a bit" Harry called over to his new friend.

Drake just nodded yawning.

Harry had only been walking for two minutes when he heard running water, excitedly he rushed over to where he thought the sound was coming from, and found a small stream that led down to little lake down the bottom.

Harry happily raced down to the small lake to inspect it.

_What a score!_

It was a beautifully clear lake with a sandy bottom, it wasn't very big only about 5 meters square.

Harry grinned and ran back to their clearing.

"Hey! I found a lake!" Harry yelled happily, as soon as he stepped foot in the clearing.

"Great, let's go" Drake said grinning, happy to be able to get the fine layer of grime of him from his journey through the clouds.

Drake slipped a foot into the lake, yelped and jumped back.

"That water's freezing!"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, "I think I remember the heating charm, it should be able to heat this whole thing".

Harry took out his wand and muttered something as he pointed at the water.

Drake gingerly slipped a toe into the water, and stepped out cringing, "nope, still freezing".

Harry frowned, and made a gesture with his wand muttering furiously.

Drake, again, put his foot in the water, before leaping out.

"Ah! Hot way too hot!" Drake yelped clutching his burnt foot.

Harry took a deep calming breath and did the same spell, but this time with grace and calm of mind.

"Test it" Harry growled fustrated.

Drake, finally, after a long pause put his foot in.

"Ah, luke-warm, could be a tad hotter but right now this is perfect" Drake complimented.

"Tell me when you're done so I can wash" Harry called over his shoulder as he walked back to camp.

Harry sat down with a sigh,

_I need to learn more spells, spells I can use…_

Now with both boys washed and feeling clean, they set off into the sky again.

"No offence or anything Harry, but can we…ah…travel some way else" Drake asked gingerly.

Harry grinned, "We should get you a broomstick".

And Harry then began his descent, they seemed to be at the edge of the woods.

"What did you say?" Drake asked.

"We need to get you a broom, and I won't take no for an answer" Harry said mock-sternly.

"So that means we need to get to Diagon ally as that is the only place I know where we can buy broomsticks" Harry said rummaging around his pockets.

"Ok…but we shouldn't go there like this, we don't know how far the Deatheater's will go to get us back" Drake said to Harry, Harry looked skeptical.

"You really think they would attack Diagon ally to get us? They never resulted to that before to get me".

Drake shrugged, "they didn't have the numbers before, and with Fudge only beginning to believe that Deatheater's are out there…The war will start soon, I for one don't want to be in a Deatheater camp for the start" Drake explained, Harry grinned, "That was quite a speech".

"What shall we do to disguise ourselves?" Harry asked.

Drake stroked his chin, "we could use one of the charms I know, I can't remember the name of it but it should change our visage enough for no-one to recognize us".

Harry nodded at Drake to continue.

Drake glanced around to make sure no-body was watching, he didn't really need to, they were still far enough into the forest that no-body could see them from the street.

Drake pointed his wand at Harry and made a complex movement with his wand.

Harry first felt his hair…tingle…Harry couldn't really describe it, but he felt as is something was happening to it.

Then the tingling moved to his face, making his nose itch.

Once Drake was done he did they same for himself, but to Harry it seemed like Drake's transformation was a lot shorter.

Harry almost laughed when he saw Drake after he had finished he seemed so different, he had sand coloured hair with brown eyes, the body hadn't really changed except his muscles were less noticeable, and he seemed younger.

"Want me to describe you?" Drake joked, "You are blonde and blue eyed and look younger than you are, I couldn't get rid of the scar for some reason so I just grew your hair out".

Harry raised a hand back and felt what seemed to be a ponytail which traveled half way down his back.

"Let's go" Harry said to Drake and started to walk away.

Drake hesitated, "Ah, Harry, there is something I have to tell you before we buy this broom…"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, sorry couldn't resist, you'll find out what his secret is next chapter.**

**A million thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Crimson Katana**


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Yes, you will learn the 'secret' in this chapter.**

**I'm not sure who I will pair Harry with, not Hermione, she won't be with Harry in this story. I'm leaning towards an OC, let me know what you think.**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Diagon Alley

* * *

**

"I'd like to take 3000 galleons out of my vault thanks" Harry said to a Goblin, showing him the key to his vault.

The Goblin inspected his key, and gave back to him with out a second glance.

"Griphook will show you to your vault Mr. Potter" The Goblin told him, as the small goblin from Harry's first visit came forward.

"This way Mr. Potter" Griphook said leading them to one of the carts.

Once they had settled, Drake leaned over "3000 gallons? That's a bit much isn't", Harry just shrugged.

Drake was still a mystery…

**Flashback**

"Ah, Harry, there is something I have to tell you before we buy this broom…", Harry looked back curious.

"I know you've been wondering why Deatheaters had taken me captive and have been chasing me as well" Drake said inspecting his shoes.

"I might have given it a thought" Harry lied, he had thought about it a lot, wondering why the Deatheaters were chasing Drake with the same intensity they chase him.

"Well…my parents and I were never on the best of terms" Drake continued.

"Fuck it, Harry my parents were Deatheaters, the faggot they call a Dark Lord wanted me for some reason, I think it was because he thought I had some special power, or that he wanted me for an ally I don't know. Whatever it is, he had caught finally caught me the night I met you, I thought I was done for…until we escaped that is" Drake finished letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Maybe it's about some sort of prophecy or something" Drake muttered more to himself than to Harry, alas Harry heard it and promptly burst out laughing.

Drake met his eyes for the first time since his speech, "What, what's so funny?" Drake asked, as Harry rolled on the ground laughing.

"I just let out my biggest secret and you just laugh at me! See if I tell you anything again" Drake snapped a little hurt that Harry was laughing at him.

"No..no it's not that" Harry laughed, wiping away tears of mirth.

"It's just that there is a prophecy" Harry's words died in his mouth.

_I was just about to tell him the Prophecy! _

_Why not, he just told me he was the son of Deatheaters_

Harry looked deep into Drake's, now brown, eyes and searched them for a hint of treachery.

"Harry…" Drake said softly, obviously sensing this is the a tender issue.

Harry sighed, "there is a prophecy about me…

Harry proceeded to tell Drake about the Prophecy about Voldemort and him, something even Ron and Hermione don't know.

"Wow, that….sucks" Drake breathed…

Harry laughed weakly "yeah, yeah it does".

"Well" Drake said standing and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Drake asked innocently.

"What about the prophecy all you can say is 'well'" Harry asked disbelieving.

"What about my…ah… parental problems" Drake asked, "I don't care that your parents are Deatheaters, I don't think you are, and quite frankly I don't care what your parents do, I know **you **are different" Harry finished panting slightly after his little rant.

"Well, that's all well and good, I don't care if you do have to kill Voldemort, I just now I'm going to help you, I now I've only known you for a little while, but I feel like I've known you for years" Drake said to Harry sincerely.

They both smiled at each other, "let's get going then".

**End Flashback**

"Here we are Mr. Potter" Griphook said as he opened Harry's vault, Harry heard Drake let out a small gasp.

"Has…has it gotten bigger Griphook?" Harry asked staring at the mountain of coins sitting in his vault.

"This is the first part of the Black Fortune, that is being exchanged to your vault. You can't use all of it yet, but you will when the transfer is finished" Griphook said matter-of-factly.

At the mention of his Godfather's surname, Harry clammed up.

…_Sirius, I don't deserve this_

Harry felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, Harry fought tears.

"Harry I heard about your Godfather…" Drake said gently.

"I…heard he was a mischievous fellow" Drake continued.

"He was…he could make anyone feel happy, he was one of the Marauders with my father, the greatest pranksters in Hogwart's history" Harry said proudly.

Drake grinned, "no offence but you don't seem like much of a prankster, I mean look at you, you look like one big floppy cock, no confidence at all" Drake said looking over Harry appraisingly.

Harry just raised his eyebrows; there was an…ounce of truth in what he said.

"You got to be more like…like…me" Drake said searching for a word, Harry burst out laughing, "why would I want to be like you!"

Drake pretended to be offended, "Well, then what about your father or Sirius?" That shut Harry up.

"Sirs, will you be wanting the 3000 gallons?" Griphook said previously unnoticed.

Harry just stared at Griphook, his thoughts apparently else where.

"Yes we will" Drake answered glancing at Harry.

_Like my dad…_

_Like Sirius_

_Like the Marauders!_

_Starting right now…_

Slowly a grin formed on Harry's face, Drake stared at him confused, Harry was standing up slightly straighter, and had an slight air of confidence around him.

Drake realized what was happening and grinned as well.

"Found some balls have you?" Drake said grinning.

"Iron ones too" Harry said laughing.

"Thank you for your time Griphook" Harry said to the little Goblin bowing.

Griphook looked surprised, but bowed back none the less.

"Now, let's go shopping".

"Firebolt! That's a bit expensive isn't" Drake exclaimed, although his eyes were filled with hope.

"Well, you have saved my life…" Harry said simply.

"but you saved my life too" Drake argued.

"I don't care! I'm buying you this Firebolt with this money, I'm sick of people not letting me buy them anything, and it's stopping right now, I'm using that mountain of money in my vault how I want to" Harry gushed.

Drake smirked, "nice speech".

Harry blushed slightly before he headed over to the counter.

"I want to buy that Firebolt please" Harry said pointing. He didn't have to, the man didn't look up.

"You do know that's 2137 Gallons" The cashier said still not looking up.

Harry smirked, "really but the sticker outside says", "well the stickers wrong" the cashier interrupted just as Harry expected him to.

"Okay then, but you just missed out on 63 more gallons" Harry said dropping the gallons on the table.

The cashier looked up so fast, that Harry was sure he broke something.

His mouth hung open, but was quickly shut with eyes narrowed as he took out his wand.

The cashier muttered something as he waved his wand above the coins.

His eyes widened again, "of course Sir, please wait here".

Harry smirked at Drake.

"Here we are" the cashier came back holding a long package wrapped in a shiny material.

"Here you go Sirs, I'm sorry about the attitude, it's just that a lot of kids come in here" Harry waved his hands silencing the man.

"Whatever, we really must go" Harry said gesturing for the broom.

The cashier bowed his head and handed it over.

"Well that was entertaining" Harry said dryly, as Drake inspected his new broom.

"How did you shrink you stuff again?" Drake asked not taking his eyes of the broom.

Harry quickly showed him the spell.

They split the remaining 863 gallons between them and Drake went to the bookstore while Harry went to get them some Wand holsters.

_I guess we both need them, Merlin knows we have a lot of duels, well I have anyway_

Harry entered the shop, and took a huge whiff of the leathery smell of the store, Harry glanced around and made his way up to counter. There was a woman sitting behind the counter, a pretty lady in her very early 20s with brunette curls and sparkling blue eyes.

"I would like 2 dragon hide Wand Holsters please" Harry asked politely.

The cashier looked up, "Wrist or ankle?"

"Ah, wrist thanks".

The woman nodded and headed outback and came back with two jet black wand holsters.

"How much will that be?" Harry asked taking out the pouch that held the gallons.

"49 gallons thanks" The women said, Harry looked up, "that's cheaper than I expected".

The cashier smiled, "well, you got to draw customers".

Harry summed up his courage, "but they've got you, why did you need to lower prices".

The women giggled, "Why, aren't you charming".

Harry grinned in what he hoped was a charming way, she handed over the holsters and took the gallons from Harry.

"If your ever in Diagon Alley, come visit, my name's Martha Witter".

"I'll be sure to do that" Harry said turning around and walking out of the shop.

"I saw that, you sly dog you" Drake said as soon as Harry came out of the shop, Harry just grinned.

"Nice work, you should have asked for her floo address" Drake remarked as they started walking again.

"Whoa too late, I think you don't have to" Drake remarked looking over at Harry's shoulder at something.

He turned to see what Drake was looking at, and saw Martha running towards them, her breasts bouncing slightly as Harry couldn't help but notice.

"Hey! I forgot to give you my floo address" she giggled as she got them.

She handed Harry a card with an address on it, which Harry pocketed.

"Floo me sometime, bye" She gave a non-responsive Harry a kiss on the cheek then ran back into the shop.

"Nice rack" Drake remarked casually, Harry didn't answer, he was still staring at the…back of Martha Witter as she ran away.

"But I think you're more interested in her behind as you're staring at it so much" Drake said smirking, Harry snapped out of his reverie and punched Drake in the arm.

"What? You were so looking at her arse" Drake said rubbing his arm.

"Drake, women aren't objects, you need to learn that" Harry said over his shoulder heading up the street.

_I haven't seen that before, it must be a new shop._

Harry thought to himself standing in front of a shop called _Wizarding Eyewear_.

"Harry!" Drake yelled catching up to Harry.

"I forgot here's your change and I got some books shrunk for you to look at" Drake said pouring the remaining coins into Harry's hands.

Harry looked at his reflection on the glass, his glasses were chunky and round.

_Time to get a new pair_

Harry headed into the shop with Drake following, there were glasses everywhere as was expected.

He made his way up to the counter where there was a man and a woman behind the counter.

"Hello, what are you looking for today?" The woman asked joyfully.

"Some new glasses" Harry said simply.

"Right this way Mr. Potter" The man said grinning.

Harry and Drake stopped in their tracks, drawing their wands with long-practiced ease.

"How did you know that!" Harry demanded his wand leveled at the man's chest.

The man tapped his glasses and grinned.

"These glasses see through illusions and other things" the cashier said grinning.

"Really, what else can you set them to see through" Harry asked interested pocketing his wand.

"Well, for you Mr. Potter, we could get you a pair that can see through invisibility cloaks, illusion charms, walls and we could put danger receptors on them, that pick up wands and other weapons being drawn, and be able to see what weapons some has on their body.

"I'll take it!" Harry said excitedly, the man chuckled, "now we need to get them fashionable!" the women exclaimed and led Harry to a corner of the store as the husband went out back.

"How about this one dear?" she asked, Drake rolled his eyes; this was going to take a while.

"Finally!" Drake muttered as they picked up Harry's new glasses. It had been almost 4 hours since they visited the eyewear shop, it was already night before the glasses were ready.

They weren't as round as Harry's old ones and a lot smaller and streamline.

Harry put them on and looked at Drake, "Nice" Drake complimented.

"Here, are the holsters, put one on" Harry said handing him one and putting one himself.

Harry thought about his glasses changing mode like he was told to and he saw a x-ray image of Drake, highlighting his holstered wand.

"How do I draw it" Drake asked holding his arm out.

"Ah, will it to, I think" Harry said.

Drake did so and the wand came shooting out into his hand.

Harry grinned as he changed to danger mode in his glasses, there were red circles flashing around the drawn wand.

He looked away to see how everything looked in this vision when he saw more flashing red circles.

"Shit!" Harry cursed and leaped to the side taking Drake with him.

Harry saw a green light flash above them in the spot they were just occupying.

Harry looked around for help, but no-one was around, it was too late, it was just them and the Deatheaters.

**To be continued

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, how do you like it? Tell me what pairings with Harry you think I should go with.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	5. Diagon Alley Skirmish

**A/N: I got many reviews saying that Harry should date Marta Witter, it may and probably will happen but I think it's going to just be a fling, it depends.**

"Speaking"

_Italics

* * *

_

**Diagon Alley Skirmish

* * *

**

_Harry saw a green light flash above them in the spot they were just occupying._

_Harry looked around for help, but no-one was around, it was too late, it was just them and the Deatheaters.

* * *

_

"Run and hide faggots, run and hide" Drake screamed at to the scattering Deatheaters.

"You know this is much easier and more fun with more than one person" Harry said thoughtfully, hitting a Deatheater with a leg-locker curse.

"This is not enough though, I'm going to read those books we got" Drake said unshrinking the books.

"We're going to have to move soon, I suggest over there" Harry said pointing to a little niche that gave a view of every where and had protective walls.

"Why do we have to move?" Drake asked, Harry shrugged, "I got a feeling we will soon.

Harry surveyed the alley, the Deatheaters had stopped throwing spells, and were in hiding.

_Ha, they're hiding from a couple of 16 year olds._

As soon as he thought this, about 4 spells were launched at the same time, heading straight for them.

"Run, now!" Harry said pushing Drake along, Drake could fire any spells because his hands were full of large books he just had to run and hope for the best.

Harry's intuition proved correct when the wall they were hiding behind, blew up when the spells hit it sending brick everywhere.

Harry glanced down at Drake, "hurry and find some good spells we are going to need them"

"Ah, this book is filled with Parsel magic why didn't I see that before" Drake cried at frustratingly.

"Parsel magic? Give it here" Harry said eyes shinning with glee.

Harry read through it, getting happier and happier as he went on.

"Cover for me" Harry said distractedly as he sat down against the wall.

"Aye, aye" Drake muttered and stood up to fight the Deatheaters.

_Parsel Stunner_

_Parsel Magic's version of the average stunner._

_Enervrate must be said in Parseltongue._

"Yes! This Parsel magic stunner can only be reversed by a Parselmouth" Harry almost shouted.

"Uh, you also need to be a Parseltongue for the spell to work" Drake said not wanting to break Harry's spirit.

"Don't you read the Prophet?" Harry asked, "What has that got to do with anything?" Drake muttered.

Harry grinned and tapped his nose, He stood and leveled his wand at a running Deatheater and hissed something in Parseltongue and a blood red bolt of magic sprung out of Harry's wand and hit the Deatheater in the chest.

They both watched silently as another Deatheater came out and tried to revive him, by now Harry and Drake were laughing their heads off.

Harry leveled his wand at the second one and hissed in Parseltongue hitting the other Deatheater.

"Go look for another spell, I got this" Harry said firing spells at every hiding place he could see.

"Shit, how many fucking Deatheaters are there?" Harry screamed as Deatheaters came pouring out of their hiding places.

"I got this spell, works like a big shockwave" Drake said holding the book up.

"What does it do to them?" Harry asked not taking his eyes or his wand away from the Deatheaters.

"It doesn't say" Drake said flipping pages, "then maybe we add what we want to happen to them" Harry reasoned.

"What's the incantation?" Harry asked still picking off Deatheaters.

"Here" Drake said showing Harry the page.

_Fumuclus Spell_

_A shock wave spell designed to hit a lot of people at the same time._

_Should be used in close quarters._

"Maybe we should add something like **Fumuclus Stupefy **or something like that?" Harry said thinking.

"Only one way to find out" Drake said grimly.

"I'll do it, if it doesn't work…" Harry trailed off.

Harry took a deep calming breath and ran in front of the oncoming Deatheaters.

Harry heard Drake start yelling spells.

_Here we go, just a little bit closer_

Harry dodged a **Crucio **spell that headed his way.

_Now!_

"**Fumuclus Stupefy**!" Harry voice booming from every corner of the Alley, Harry's wand shook with the energy that was trying to get out.

With a last heave from the wand, a orange shock wave spat out of his wand knocking out every DE in his vicinity.

Harry went on one knee, that spell had taken more power than Harry was expecting.

_That's going to hurt in the morning._

"Can you tie them up?" Harry asked as Drake came over, Drake nodded and went over to the stunned Deatheaters.

_Where is the Order_

Harry stood and walked over to Drake; he had taken off all their masks and put them in a row, all bound and tied.

Numerous pops behind them, made Harry spin and draw his wand, dropping into fighting position.

"Nice reflexes Potter" Mad-eye complimented.

Mad-eye, Tonks, Remus and Dumbledore stared at the carnage before them.

"So you finally arrived" Harry said dryly.

He tried to make way over to them, but couldn't make it so he sat down on a nearby ledge.

"There's almost 30 Deatheaters here Harry!" Remus exclaimed, Harry shrugged "it seemed more than that when we were fighting".

"Nice work my boy" Dumbledore complimented.

Harry glanced at him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to forgive Dumbledore for keeping that all that information from him, but Harry didn't really care now he just wanted a warm bed to sleep in.

"He used the **Fumuclus **spell but added a Stupefy to the end to stun the Deatheaters" Drake spoke for the first time since the arrival.

"Ingenious" Mad-eye muttered.

"Wow Harry, that must of took quite some power" Tonks exclaimed.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was staring at Drake, Harry stood "oh, everyone this is Drake Fallon, Drake the tall one there with the white beard is Albus Dumbledore, the person next to him is Alastor Moody or Mad-eye, the witch with the glaringly obvious hair is Tonks, and that is Remus Lupin" Harry said introducing everyone.

"And if you would excuse me" Harry said before passing out. Tonks only managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

_Sleep well Harry, you fought well today

* * *

_

**A/N: Well it wasn't very long, but hey  
it's another chapter done.**

**Next chapter you'll find out where the Order has been.**

**And Harry might just be multiple pairings.**

**The Crimson Katana**


	6. Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Well, it's been a while but here is the next chapter. I can't remember how to spell Grimmauld place, can anyone help?**

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**Grimmauld Place

* * *

**

_Power the dark lord knows not…_

…

…

_What can it be? I don't think its love…it could be…_

_What if it is? I'm not the real 'loving' type_

_Maybe it's raw power…_

_Whatever it is I will use it…_

_To protect my friends_

…

…

_Why can't my life ever be easy…?_

Harry groaned as light flooded his eyes, his body ached.

It wasn't the worse pain he'd felt but it was certainly more than bruise.

"Drink this, it will ease the pain"

Harry cracked open an eyelid to see Remus Lupin, holding out a vial of potion out to him.

Almost instantly Harry's mild paranoia (thoughtfully provided by Mad-eye) kicked in.

"What shape was my father's animagus?"

"Stag" Remus said instantly.

"Where is the Order of the Phoenix Located?"

"Grimmauld Place" Lupin said sadly.

Harry noticed, "Sorry about that Professor, I've been around Moody way too long".

The corners of Remus's mouth upturned slightly.

Harry grabbed the vial and swallowed it in one gulp, it tasted horrible but it still eased the pain.

Harry sat up in bed and looked around, "Are we in Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus nodded, and Harry sighed and got out of bed.

"Is Drake here?" Harry asked putting on his socks; it seemed he'd slept with his glasses on.

Remus chuckled, "yes your friend is here, quite a character that one".

Harry grinned, but it faded quickly.

"I'm…I'm going to look around" Harry said heading for the door.

"Harry, if you need me, I'll be here for you" Remus said standing.

Harry nodded seriously, and left the room.

"And don't over do it!" Harry heard as he ascended the steps.

_It's different, it's clean, but it still has that drab feeling_

Harry thought to himself as he looked around.

"Harry, you're up!" Drake exclaimed from the doorway, Harry turned and grinned at his new friend.

"I know this is your Godfather's house Harry…" Drake said seriously.

Harry sighed, "I'm still sad, but…I…I think I've finally realized that Sirius would want me to celebrate his life not mourn his death, and if I know Sirius, which I do, he is probably up there with my dad plotting some new prank".

Drake grinned, "That's good, I've been wondering…if you could teach me some normal spells I was suppose to learn, but I didn't because…" Drake trailed off.

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt me to go over them again too" Harry said smiling.

"Good, and in return I could teach you how to fight with out a wand, if there is one good thing my parents taught me is that you can't always rely on your wand, and of course I can teach you some of the nasty little spells I did learn" Drake said grinning evilly.

"Damn, how can you learn so fast!" Drake exclaimed amazed as he watched Harry perform one of the forms of fighting Drake had taught him.

Harry stood panting, "I guess it's my determination to protect my friends".

Drake nodded, but was mentally kicking himself for destroying his friend's good mood.

"Well we are practically on par now with fighting, which I for which don't know how is possible in just 3 weeks, but everyone expects you to learn fast so…" Harry grinned.

"Anyway, I think it's time we check out the book I bought back in Diagon Alley, it's about using your "magic core" or some shit like that to make your hits faster and harder, I don't know if it's real or not but we can't tell unless we try so here we go" Drake had somehow managed to say this all in one breath.

Harry smirked, and took the book out of his hands and took to a nearby desk to read.

"Okay let's see here, magically enhanced martial arts or 'inner fighting' as it is sometimes called was started way back in the….

"Try the book again, the incantation is 'Accio' it's dead useful, even in duels" Harry shouted at Drake, who was in the midst of jumble of items, which were unsuccessfully summoned by him.

"Accio!" Drake shouted pointing at a book; it flew into his free hand.

Harry clapped, as Drake smiled triumphantly.

They had been studying, training, dueling, and sparing for the whole time they were at Grimmauld Place.

Harry thought it was time for a break, a thought that Harry assumed was seconded by Drake.

Harry's appearance hadn't changed drastically but, he was more muscled and graceful then he had ever been. His hair was also longer than it had ever been, his bangs now covered his scar even more and his ears were partially covered by hair.

It reached down to just above his shoulders.

"Well done Mr. Fallon" said an aged voice from the doorway.

"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt but your friends are finally here, they are wondering where you are and what you are doing, as is almost everyone here" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling like tiny stars.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "We've been busy, but I think it's time for a break".

"Amen to that!" Drake shouted from his position.

"And I'm sure you have millions of questions" Dumbledore said.

Instantly questions started fill Harry's mind, "Why are we allowed to use magic?"

"I think that is because Minister Fudge is trying to reconcile with you after last year's debacle, but when you two reach 16 you can use magic with permission".

Harry nodded, "I think we could continue this later, I believe your friends are waiting for you" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Where are they?" Drake whispered as they crept down the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe the kitchen" Harry replied.

They pushed into the kitchen, looked around for a split of a second before a ginger blur collided with him at high speeds making him stumble and almost fall if it not for his new found gracefulness.

"Harry, we just heard, how are you, what happened, who is your friend, what have you been doing, why is your hair so long" Hermione gushed very fast.

"And where did you get those muscles?" Hermione asked a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"You noticed?" Harry laughed and from his position behind Harry Drake smirked.

"Well, not many wizards work out because well they're wizards they don't need to, and you already had light muscles from Quidditch so now they're even bigger and I was just wondering how you did it…" Hermione blabbed.

A loud laugh caught their attention, Ron stood as tall as ever, and as gangly as ever.

"How you doing, mate" Ron asked, Harry grinned at him.

"But I have some questions too" Ron said glancing at Drake and back.

"Let's go up to my bedroom" Harry said leading the way to his newly allocated room.

"Okay we'll start from the beginning and at the end you can ask us any other questions" Harry explained settling into his seat.

Harry and Drake told them the entire journey except the part about the prophecy and drake's parents.

"Okay, now that's that, there is something I have to tell you" Harry said cautiously, glancing at Drake who nodded at him.

"Dumbledore told me something last year, the reason why Voldemort plots my demise, the reason he killed my parents" Harry took a deep breath.

Harry told them about the prophecy and how much Voldemort knows of it.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, the only thing she seemed capable to say at the moment.

Ron's face was impassive, it seemed he had grown up over the holidays, but when Harry looked closely he could see the hard glint of determination in Ron's eyes.

"If you think you're doing this on your own, you're wrong" Ron said seriously.

"Damn right, you're not the only who will fight this war" Drake said almost cheerfully.

"We will be by your side no matter what" Hermione piped in.

"But there is one thing that doesn't add up, why did the Death Eaters chase you with such intensity too?" Hermione asked frowning.

Harry and Drake glanced at each other and sighed in unison, "Don't get upset or hot headed" Harry said glancing at Ron.

"The reason Voldemort had captured Drake is, well actually there are two reasons one is a gift that Drake is supposed to have but we haven't found out what it is yet, but we are still looking" "Get on with it!" Drake muttered dangerously, Harry grinned sheepishly and continued, "His parents, his parents aren't the most ah" Harry paused trying to find the right words.

"They were filthy, good for nothing, Death Eaters that don't deserve the life they lead!" Drake almost shouted vehemently.

Silence reigned in the room only the deep breathing of Drake after his rant was heard.

Harry looked hesitantly at Ron, expecting his friend to explode, but instead a grin was forming on his red-headed friend.

"Sounds like you hate Death Eaters as much as us" Ron said holding at his hand a second time. Drake took it smiling.

Harry looked over at Hermione, as she did the same.

He smiled at his friends.

Drake smiled slyly, and Harry frowned.

_What is he up to?_

"Hey Harry you should tell Ron and Hermione about Martha" Drake said in a sing-song voice.

Harry groaned and delivered a sharp punch to Drake's ribs, making him double over.

"Harry who is this girl Drake is talking about" Hermione asked smiling.

Harry groaned.

_Oh you will pay Drake Fallon._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Answers!**

**How do you like it?**

**Thanks to gaul1, jbfritz, Sc-FiAdict246 and BlurryFuture**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Birthday Boy

**A/N: Well, it's been a while, but here is the next installment of _The Chase._**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

** Chapter 7- Birthday Boy

* * *

**

_Five…_

_Another birthday…_

_Four…_

_I wonder if I will get any presents…_

_Three…_

_Maybe…_

_Two…_

_Maybe I will get a cool power_

_One…_

…

…

…

_Well that was a let down…_

Harry opened his eyes and sighed, glancing around the room,

_Happy birthday to me…_

"For a gloomy room in the dead of the night…it isn't very dark" Harry said yawing.

_Ah well._

Harry relaxed on his bed.

He sighed in satisfaction as he sank into his comfortable bed, he cracked an eyelid open just before he went to sleep, everything had a dark haze over it, like he was behind a very thin dark curtain.

_Whatever_ Harry thought and let sleep claim him.

Harry opened his eyes; the black haze was still over everything. Harry frowned and sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes and looked around, everything was back to normal.

_Must be my eyes playing tricks on me because I can't see clearly without my glasses._

He jumped out of bed and into the hallway. The house seemed to be a buzz of activity; he shook his head and wandered downstairs.

He spotted a frantic Hermione racing down the stairs in front of him, and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Hermione, what's happening?" Harry asked, Hermione just looked at him for a moment, silent, before launching herself into his chest hugging him tightly.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Harry asked confused, Hermione looked up at him as he heard a cry from behind him.

Harry turned away from Hermione only to be hit by a ginger blur, Harry looked down and raised his eyebrow, Ginny grinned shyly at him.

"There you are mate!" Harry looked up to see Ron striding towards him, "Where have you been?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, "I've been in bed till now…"

"We had already checked your room, we couldn't find you, we thought…we thought…" Ron trailed off looking anywhere but Harry.

"But I didn't go anywhere…" _Unless…_

"Whatever, Dumbledore is coming later, we can ask him then" Ron said leading Harry down the stairs.

"Mum's been frantic, missing on your own birthday" Ron grinned shaking his head.

"Harry!" Molly made her way over to them, grabbing Harry up in a bone-crushing hug.

"You must tell us what happened when Dumbledore comes, but for now you have to relax, Tonks set up a muggle cinema or something in the living room" Molly said ushering them all in to the next room.

Harry stared in wonder at all the equipment in the room, _This is going to be a great birthday._

"Come sit down Harry, the movie is about to start!" Tonks called from the couch, patting the spot next to her beckoning for Harry to sit down.

Harry grinned and sat next to Tonks, who immediately inched closer, curling up against Harry. Harry looked down at her, and grinned his lopsided smile, _a great birthday indeed…_

"Presents Harry presents!" Ron yelled hurrying Harry along to the considerable pile of gifts awaiting Harry.

"Open mine first" Ron said grinning, Harry grinned and picked up the present Ron had given him.

It was a chudley cannons poster _Surprise, surprise._

"Thanks Ron".

Harry then moved onto Hermione's present next, _1001 Useful Curses, Hexes, and Jinxes._

Ginny's gift turned out to be a Wand-care kit, His next gift was from Remus _The Quick and Easy Guide to Becoming an Animagus_. "You read my mind moony" Harry grinned, "But remember it takes quite a while to become an Animagus" Remus warned.

Harry smirked, "But you're forgetting one important thing…I'm Harry James Potter" Harry said cockily, everyone laughed at his manner.

"Here Harry, this is from me and some of the order" Tonks said holding out a small leather box. Harry opened it to find a silver watch with gold inlays and a black and red background.

"Thanks Tonks, it's beautiful, I needed a new watch too" Harry thanked her and set the time on his new watch.

"Harry, due to my…ah…financial issues at the moment" Drake started, "Don't worry, you don't have to get me anything" Harry assured him. Drake grinned, "No, I got you something; I just had to get some help and go halves with someone".

"And I have the present with me here Mr. Fallon" Harry turned to see Dumbledore with McGonagall in the doorway.

"Here you go Harry, this is from Mr. Fallon and myself" Dumbledore smiled holding out his package.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and tore open the gift.

Harry gasped, in the velvet box was two long daggers.

With Ivory white handles with dragons carved into the hilt.

Dragons continue down along the thin blade.

There were also two matching scabbards, the dragon theme continues with Black with gold dragons.

"I heard about your study with Inner Fighting, and Mr. Fallon and I got these for you to take your fighting up to the next level, but be warned these blades are very sharp. The scabbards are Dragon-hide and are resistant to summoning charms" Dumbledore explained to him.

Harry grabbed hold of the daggers in wonder; it felt like it was made for his hand.

"We have to get you some, and if Hermione, Ron or Ginny want to learn as well" Harry whispered more to himself than anyone else, but everyone heard him none the less.

"Yes, I thought that would be the case" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Mr. Potter, I also have something for you" McGonagall said stepping forward, presenting Harry with his old friend, his broomstick.

"My Firebolt" Harry whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Yes, I expect you back on the team Mr. Potter" McGonagall said with a small smile on her face.

Harry nodded grinning.

"Thanks everyone, this is the best birthday I've ever had".

"Now Harry, did you have any questions for me".

"Where was the order?" Harry asked bluntly as soon as they sat down.

Dumbledore sighed, "I believe lack of training, and experience is the culprit".

"I must say you definitely succeeded in giving everyone the slip" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Okay, do you know why Voldemort was chasing Drake?" Harry asked, Dumbledore stroked his long beard, "Unfortunately we don't know why Tom has been chasing Mr. Fallon".

"Well then, next question, last night I had this feeling of sinking into my bed, and I had this black haze over everything, and then this morning everyone was looking for me and they had searched for me, but they couldn't see me, and I was just laying in bed" Harry gushed.

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling like miniature stars, "I have been thinking of the prophecy quite a lot lately and as 16 is the magical maturation, your powers would be coming out now" Harry opened his mouth to argue that nothing happened.

"Wait, I have been going over your past events, and past records, and I believe you are an elemental" Dumbledore leaned forward on his elbows on his knees in excitement.

"The powers that an Elemental has are usually portrayed wrong, the main point is that you are able to draw power from the elements themselves, but that experience you spoke of just then proved something else, but you have an additional element. Maybe from Tom, but I doubt even he knows he is an elemental…yet" Dumbledore waited for the information to sink in before continuing.

"The elements are a dangerous force Harry, do not play with them lightly, you will need training to control them as well. Because if not your emotions will trigger certain elements. The Shadow element is definitely a useful element, I will talk to you more tomorrow, but now you should get back to your party". Dumbledore said standing and opening the door.

He met Drake in the hallway.

"Vacation is over, training starts again tomorrow" Harry said determined.

Drake smirked, "I thought as much".

_I found the power the dark lord knows not…_

_And I will use it to defeat you Voldemort!

* * *

_

**A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Review.**


	8. Hogwarts

**A/N: It's been a while, but I've been hard pressed for free time lately.  
There's going to be a lot of flashbacks, just to warn you.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 8- Hogwarts

* * *

**

The platform was a buzz with excited chatter, nervous mumblings from first years and raucous laughter from the seventh years.

Harry grinned from beneath his hood, he doubted he would be widely recognized even if he didn't have it on; he had changed a lot on a short time.

**>>>>>>>Flashback- Day after his birthday.**

"Drake and I are starting training again from today, serious training, you guys don't have to join in if you don't want to" Harry said looking between Ron and Hermione.

"Of course we're going to help train, aren't we Ron" Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement, "besides Drake told us about his plan to get you more confident and we want to help, can't have the world's savior being shy now can we?" Ron said grinning, Harry turned and glared at Drake and muttered something under his breath.

Harry sighed and continued, "Anyway, Drake and I teach what we already know and then we go into weapons. I'll have to find some suitable weapons for each of you" As each of them protested having weapons given to them for free, Harry held up his hand. "I'm not going to take no for an answer, do you really think I would have my inner circle with anything but the best?" Harry joked, as the frowns turned upside down and they all cheered.

**>>>>>>>>>>End flashback**

Harry chuckled, they had really come far in everything really: spell work, inner fighting, mind techniques (occulmency) and magical power building, and ordinary muggle fighting.

Harry grinned, he had become very adept at wielding his twin daggers. They presently rested on his back in a x shape, they were concealed so only he could see them.

Harry came true to his word and got each of his friends a weapon, he got Drake twin scimitars which he absolutely adored, Harry got Ron, who had turned into a strong young man, a large broadsword which was almost feather light. And he had gotten Hermione slick katana which she handled with ease.

They were all skilled at their chosen weapons and others, but they all still had much to learn…there next challenge though was to become animagus.

Harry looked around again as he ran a hand through his hair and over his now glasses-less eyes, he was adamant to have them fixed after a fateful duel where his major disadvantage was showed.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flashback **

Harry rolled and launched himself back onto his feet already firing a stunner as he stood.

He spied Drake to left of him and launched him self right, firing disarmer followed by a stunner.

He hadn't hit Drake but he had succeeded in making him fall over, Harry smirked thinking this duel was over as he aimed his wand at Drake to deliver the final spell, when Drake rolled to the left and shouted "accio glasses" and Harry's glasses flew right into Drake's hand, the next thing Harry knew he was waking up on the floor with his glasses being handed to him.

After that day, Harry had been pestering Dumbledore to come up with some way to remove his eye-sight disadvantage.

He finally caved and had Snape make a long forgotten potion that Dumbledore had kept secret for the reason that he didn't want people to use it just to 'changed they way they looked'.

**>>>>>>>>>>>End flashback**

Harry grinned, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, as he recalled one stage in many of 'confidence tests' as Drake had called them.

**>>>>>>>>>>Flashback**

"I don't know what to do!" Harry protested as he was pushed towards fireplace.

"Just throw some floo powder on the fire and say this" Drake grinned as he showed Harry the card Martha had given him.

_Witter residence, Diagon Alley_

Harry looked at his friends faces and sighed, before moving over to the fireplace and kneeling in front of it, Harry took some floo powder out of the jar next to the fire place and threw it into the awaiting flames which turned green as the powder came into contact with them.

Harry motioned for his friends to give him some privacy which they did.

"Oh and Harry remember to say 'Floo call' before you say the address unless of course you want to see her in person" Ron smirked as he shut the door behind himself.

Harry steeled himself, "Floo call, Witter Residence", at first nothing happened and Harry turned away from the fire and was standing up to leave when a voice came out of the flames.

"Witter Residence" Harry turned to see Martha beaming at him albeit a bit confusedly but beaming none the less.

"And who might you be…Harry Potter!" Martha's eyes widened.

Harry sighed and nodded, "but you have no glasses! And look at your body, in the pictures you were never like that, and your hair is longer". Harry raised his eyebrows as the list went on.

"Okay, Martha, can I call you Martha?" Harry asked before continuing, at her nod he continued.

"Do you remember a boy came into your store, blonde hair, blue eyes…I think" Harry paused to think.

"Yeah, he complimented me and I gave him my Floo address…" Martha trailed off looking at Harry who was smilling.

"That…that was me, I was under disguise" Harry started bluntly.

Martha laughed, "You're not serious are you…? Holy Merlin you are!"

Harry winked or what he what he hoped was a wink.

"So…Harry"

**>>>>>>>>>End Flashback**

"Harry, let's get on the train already" Hermione said to him rousing him out of his thoughts, Harry nodded and followed her onto the train.

"We got a compartment to ourselves" Hermione explained as they sat down with Ron and Ginny.

Harry nodded, and slipped into Katasmuri, an Inner fighting meditative technique which Harry had yet to master completely, it opened up your senses to everything especially magic, and you could view things through your third eye area, Dumbledore had suggested to Harry as he said it would help him master his elemental abilities.

After several minutes of deep breathing and relaxation techniques, Harry opened what he had come to know as his third eye.

Harry had trouble maintaining his control, he could see the energy of everything…the train it self was magic, but what greatly interested Harry the most was the threads that ran from his body out of the train.

Harry investigated further and tried to draw energy along the thread as he drew energy from himself.

Harry gasped inaudibly as he felt the power behind the threads, and almost at once, the power came rolling up the strings of power making them larger and wider, filling Harry up with so much energy that Harry thought he could probably fly then and there.

The just kept pouring into his body, Harry was suddenly gripped with panic as he had no control over what was happening.

A hand touched his shoulder in real life, which made him jump and lose his Katasmuri state.

"Merlin's Balls Harry, what did you do to your eyes!" Harry heard Ron exclaim.

Harry shook himself and looked back at Ron, "what happened?"

Everyone in the compartment was a little spooked, he could see that clearly.

Harry listened intently as Ron, with input from everyone, told him what happened.

Firstly he went into a deep meditative trance, they weren't that worried about that, they knew about the Katasmuri state, but then he started to shake and they said that he bit his bottom lip. And after a few moments, his eyelids flickered open and his eyes glowed with an 'ethereal' light, as Hermione told him. It was then Harry had 'woken' up of sorts.

"Well…………….that was interesting" Harry finally commented.

"So what actually happened" Drake asked interested.

Harry stroked his chin in thought, "I…think I may have…ah…unlocked my elemental abilities" Harry paused for a second. "But, I may need to…tweak…the power I draw into myself".

"What do you mean" Ginny asked confused.

"After I was relaxed in Katasmuri, I saw…what I though was energy, power, pure magic" Harry leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees to get and looked at everyone's face in turn.

"I saw threads leading away from me to…somewhere…I don't know where, but when I drew some power from one of the lines, a huge wave of power crashed into my body, that would explain the shakes, and then I think my body was adjusting to the power that was coursing through my body and it opened channels or something in body that wasn't there before".

There was silence for a moment before… "Wicked!" Ron almost yelled, a sentiment copied by Drake.

Harry grinned, and settled back down in his chair and was about to slip back into Katasmuri when he was interrupted.

"Harry, you do it again now, what if something bad happens?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not going to draw on any power I'm just going to take a look around and see what's different now" Harry assured her and slipped into Katasmuri.

It took a moment for him to relax enough.

The lines trailing out of his body were now stronger and a wider, more powerful.

_Okay…lets FIDDLE _Harry thought enthusiastically.

Harry tried moving in his present state, when something happened, something Harry had hoped would happen but he was still surprised none the less.

He had left his physical body behind and had assumed a spirit form.

_This is extremely cool_

He traveled around the train, but he soon got bored, all he could see was energy.

Harry made his way back to his body, not really caring that he was actually passing through walls and people.

The only thing visible was his body.

_I want to be able to see physical things…_

Almost as if it was answering his command, the physical world appeared around him.

Harry saw Hermione reading, Ron and Drake playing chess, Ginny staring out the window and he saw himself, looking relaxed and content.

_Is this just the result of my elemental abilities or just Katasmuri technique working?_

_Or maybe both_

Harry sat down and watched Ron's and Drake's chess game for a while until he felt a strange feeling coming from the train.

_What was that?_

Harry absently floated upwards and out of the train, he saw that they were stopping

_Magic! The feeling magic being used…_

Harry dropped back into his compartment and stepped into his body.

"The train's stopping, let's get ready" Harry said suddenly surprising everyone.

"How do you know? We aren't slowing yet" Hermione asked, brows furrowed.

Harry winked at her, "trust me…the announcement will come in 5…4…3…2…1" and as if by magic.

"We are now approaching the station, students please prepare for departure" a magical voice told them.

"See?" Harry said his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Drake smirked as Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood there with their jaws hanging open.

"I'll explain later" Harry said getting up and stretching.

Harry breathed in deeply, grinning; it was good to be back.

Harry remembered when he had first been here.

"First yea's over 'ere first yea's over here" Hagrid's voice boomed across the platform.

Harry grinned and made his way over to the half-giant.

"Harry, how are ya doin'?" Hagrid asked smiling.

"Pretty good Hagrid, how are you doing?" Harry said grinning.

A yell distracted Harry and he looked over his shoulder for its source and found Malfoy, his usual goons and a few Slytherins taunting a miniature first year.

"Be right back Hagrid" Harry muttered darkly and pushed through the crowd towards Malfoy and his friends.

"You don't belong here!" Draco taunted, the first year, eyes filled with tears, glared right back. "I have as much right to be here as you do".

"Don't talk your better like that you dirty mudblood" Nott, one of Malfoy's associates, said and raised a hand to hit her. The first year winced in anticipation, but the hit never came.

"It's not very polite to hit people, Nott" Harry spat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter" Malfoy said smirking.

"We were just telling this mudblood, that she doesn't belong here…and that reminds, Wasn't your mother a mudblood Potter" Malfoy said smirking evilly.

Harry took a deep breath, power was once again filling his body, a strong wind had picked around the group.

The Slytherins took a step back when they saw Harry's eyes, "If I ever hear talking about my mother like that again, I WILL TAKE YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE!" Harry yelled the last part.

"What…what are you going to do Potter" Malfoy said attempted a sneer and failing.

A fire of rage was burning him up. He grabbed Malfoy by his robes and lifted him clear of the ground, "If not for the crowd here, I would make sure you never see the light of day again" Harry hissed so only Malfoy could hear.

Crabbe finally came to his senses and swung a punch at Harry's head, but Harry without taking his eyes off Malfoy nor letting him down, blocked the punch and lashed out with his leg, scoring Crabbe in the stomach making him double over then hit him in face.

Goyle tried his luck and met with the same fate as his companion.

When Nott, slightly more intelligent then the two morons on the ground came forward and aimed a kick at Harry's lower back, but was blocked by Drake.

"Who are you?" Nott sneered.

Drake smirked "your worst nightmare" and with that Drake punched Nott in the face knocking him out.

Harry dropped Malfoy, and sneered "Watch yourself Malfoy".

Malfoy scurried away leaving his goons behind.

Harry's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, until finally he cracked and let out gales of laughter.

"That was hilarious, 'your worst nightmare', with lines like that you should be an action hero" Harry laughed, wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes.

Harry turned his attention back to the first year.

He crouched down to be level with her, "Are you alright?" Harry asked kindly.

She nodded scared, then launched herself at Harry, who caught her effortlessly.

He rose to his feet with her clutching him, Harry noticed the crowd still gathered around them, he gestured with his eyes to Drake and Drake nodded.

"Well that's all for today folks, come back later for more Malfoy humiliation" Drake proclaimed to the crowd who laughed and dispersed towards the carriages.

"Let's get you to the boats" Harry said heading to the lake.

"What's your name?" Harry asked "Lila Jenkins" came the muffled reply from his chest.

"My name is" Harry's introduction was cut short by another muffled reply, "Harry Potter I know who you are, you are in a number of books" Harry smiled, knowing this girl would become an intelligent witch.

"Hagrid, wait up!" Harry called, lengthening his stride to catch up to large man.

"Right there 'arry, Malfoy didn't give ya too much trouble?" Harry smirked, "this is Lila Jenkins and she is yet to be sorted" Harry said attempting to disentangle the little girl from his body.

"You're going for a ride in the boats Lila, I'll see you at the feast" Harry said as he heard someone call his name.

"Okay, bye Harry" Lila said, as Harry ran to the carriages, waving back at them over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry" Ron called out to him, with probably the largest grin he had ever seen on his red-headed friend.

"I heard about you fight with Malfoy, brilliant mate brilliant, wish I was there, and when Drake said there was more to come…" Ron trailed off, a dreamy expression on his face, Harry grinned as well. "Well, let's get to the feast then" Harry said hopping into one of the remaining carriages.

"I'm sooo hungry" Ron moaned, holding his stomach.

Harry nodded absently; Lila was up to be sorted next.

"Jenkins, Lila" Lila nervously made her way to the stool.

The hat was silent, for almost a minute before… "Gryffindor!".

Gryffindor cheered, none louder than Harry, Lila smiled and ran over to Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"There are a lot of pretty girls here" Drake commented, Harry grinned.

"That there is my friend, that there is"

* * *

**A/N: I know its been a while, but…yeah.**

**Tell me what you thought, was it good? Was it bad? Does it need improvement?**


	9. First Day

**A/N: Well here's another chapter of _The Chase, _I've been thinking (shocking, I know) that _The Chase _isn't exactly I fitting title for the fic that will be spanning Hogwarts years and the battle with Voldemort. Tell me what you think.**

_Thoughts _

(thought speech)

"speaking"

* * *

**First Day

* * *

**

Harry absently reached for a piece of toast, while reading his new timetable.

_I still can't believe I got an O for potions_

**...Flashback**

"OWL results!" Hermione squealed as she tore open hers.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, not exactly in the same state of excitement as Hermione was.

Drake laughed at the faces they were making, "you got to open them someday, may as well do it now".

Harry and Ron grumbled and reached for their letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Your OWL results are as follows:_

_O Outstanding 3 OWLS_

_EE Exceeds Expectations 2OWLS _

_A Acceptable 1 OWLS_

_P Poor 0 OWLS_

_T Terrible 0 OWLS _

_Transfiguration_

_Theory: EE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Charms:_

_Theory: EE_

_Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE_

_Defense against Dark Arts:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O  
Overall: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE_

_Potions:_

_Theory: EE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Astronomy: _

_Theory: P_

_Practical: A_

_Overall: A_

_Divination:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: T_

_Overall: P_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: P_

_Overall: P_

_Plus one OWL (highest score in a century)_

_Mark moved up once, because of unforeseen circumstances._

_Congratulations_

_You have achieved 12 OWLS_

_Miranda Goshawk_

"Wow" Harry whispered, "nice work" Drake said, reading over his shoulder.

"Thanks" Harry said grinning with relief.

"14 OWLS! 14" Hermione screamed jumping about.

Harry laughed, "what'd you get Ron?" Drake asked.

Ron was silent before a broad grin appeared on his face, "10 OWLS".

"Congratz mate" Harry said, "I got 12, and guess what I got an O in potions!".

"What?" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Harry's sheet. His eyes traveled down the page, "bloody hell!" Ron muttered.

"That's great work Harry! And you too Ron" Hermione said beaming like a proud parent at her two friends.

"What are you going to choose?" Drake asked, Harry shrugged and took a look at his choices.

"I'm going to choose…DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, dueling Dumbledore is teaching me about elemental powers so that should be more than enough".

"Hey Drake, how do you know what classes you are going to take?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore and the professors are going to test me on all the subjects, I know most of the basics, I just need a bit a study" Drake explained.

**...End Flashback**

_Transfiguration is first…_

"What have you got Harry?" Ron asked piling his plate high with various foods.

"Transfiguration" Harry answered and Ron moaned as he looked at his timetable.

"Ohh, I got Divination, why oh why did I pass" Ron groaned.

"Yeah, they've broken up the houses, this year its random selection for us" Hermione said sitting down between them.

"What have you got Drake" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration" Drake said grinning, Harry grinned and slapped Drake's offered hand.

"Hmm, I've got Ancient Runes" Hermione said taking a bit out of her breakfast.

"Mr.Potter" Professor McGonagall, nodding her head at the wizard, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after breakfast in his office, his password is 'Skiving Snack Box'" McGonagall said the password with a grimace, "Yes Professor".

"You wanted to see me, Sir" Harry asked sticking his head through the doorway.

"Yes, please come in Harry" Dumbledore said smiling warmly.

"I didn't start it Sir, I just stepped in!" Harry gushed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I was actually going to ask you about your elemental abilities. But you can tell me about this incident later" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry blushed, "…ok'.

Harry told Dumbledore all about his experience on the train and how he felt the magic of the train.

"Well, firstly the realm you visited was called the Subjective Plane, congratulations, not many wizards or witches can achieve it. But your elemental abilities may have influenced you a bit, as that is the way your elemental abilities are unlocked" Dumbledore folding his hands and continued. "You will learn to influence the subjective world in time, but you MUST not use this skill lightly, it can be very detrimental to the people you are influencing" Harry frowned "influencing? What do you mean Sir?"

"You are able to…convey… feelings to people while in the subjective world, thus you are able to influence them to do things they might be too embarrassed to do or just because they don't know how. In certain situations, you will be able to do a world of good, but you must trust your judgment in these matters as it will not lead you wrong."

"You may also notice other beings in the Subjective Realm, they are Disciples, and they can be anyone: animal, witch, wizard, muggle or other, they professionally help people"

Harry nodded in understanding, "ok…but I didn't see anyone though…"

Dumbledore nodded, "There are different levels, and from your accounts, and you visited two".

"Professor, you said I could influence people…would I be able to influence Voldemort to change his ways?" Harry asked, his voice filled with hope.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately, there are some people who believe too strongly in what they think is right or have a strong mind".

Harry's shoulders slumped, "anyhow, what technique did you use to obtain the state needed for the subjective world" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

"I used the Katasmuri technique, it's used in Inner Fighting" Harry told him.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "Very good, why don't you try right now?"

"Ok" Harry shrugged, and slipped into Katasmuri.

It didn't take as long this time as it did the other times he tried.

Harry once again left his body and took a look around.

_(This is your Spirit or Astral Form)_

Harry would have jumped, if not for the fact that he was actually floating.

_(Professor?)_

_(Look behind you)_

Harry turned and spotted Dumbledore behind is the same form he was, ghostly and floating.

_(Sir! You didn't tell me that…)_

Harry's thought trailed off as he felt the same feeling as he had on the train but larger and more powerful.

_(That is indeed magic; that happens every hour or two)._

Harry absently nodded and floating away from his Headmaster without so much as a backward glance, he just blindly followed the feeling of magic through the castle until he came to the spot where the magic felt the strongest.

_(This is the center of Hogwarts)_

_(Most magical schools or important magical buildings were built on magic line crossings or, as they are sometimes called, Ley line crossings)_

_(Traverse to the plane you were in on the train yesterday)_

Harry nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, and opened them again.

Harry gasped, there was indeed wide lines of power crossing at the point they were at.

_(They are the Ley or Magical lines I was telling you about, that is why Hogwarts is so potent with magical energy)_

_(There are more Ley crossing around Hogwarts grounds, which is why Hogwarts has very strong wards)_

Harry turned around to view his Headmaster and his eyes widened, he could see the magical power that filled Dumbledore.

Dumbledore also had a faint line traveling from his body to…the Ley crossing they were presently floating above

_(Sir? Do you have elemental abilities?)_

Dumbledore chuckled, _(no, unfortunately not, but some Witches and Wizards are so in peace with nature that they can achieve a connection. But this connection is due to my present status as Headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the perks to the job)_

Harry smiled.

_(You are able to tap into the schools power?)_

_(On certain occasions, yes, but it also allows me to keep a better eye on the students)_

Harry frowned in confusion, _(how does power help keep track of students?)_

_(You are able to…meld…into the power lines, it can take you long distances quickly…that was how the magical community used to get around…but we are now too out of touch with our natural surroundings)._

Harry nodded and reached out to touch the magical energy, it gave him a warm feeling, so Harry proceeded to step into the magic and with a sudden jerk he was inside the Ley line.

Harry grinned, _this is so cool_

Harry zoomed along the current, not really caring where it was taking him until Dumbledore's voice reached his head.

_(Having fun Harry? I've been meaning to try something out for a while and I was thinking you could help me out)_

Harry flew out of the Ley line and looked at his surroundings; he was outside of the school near the lake.

_(Coming Sir)_

And Harry jumped back into the Ley line with a grin, and sped off back towards where the Ley line crossing was.

"Ok, Harry, remember when I told you that Wizarding people use to travel like you were doing before" Dumbledore asked smiling.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I want you to travel in you astral form away from your body, and then will you body forth to you, so that you are occupying it" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Piece of cake" Harry said cockily, and fell into the Katasmuri.

_I'll start small…to the other side of the room_

Harry floated to behind Dumbledore's desk, and willed his body to himself…nothing happened.

_Hmm_

He tried again, thinking harder this time, and he smirked as he saw his body disappear from the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Harry reappeared in the living realms with a bow, "Good work Harry!" Dumbledore praised.

"Why thank you Sir, 'twas nothing really" Harry laughed.

"Did you appear in the this realm as soon as your body reached you?" Dumbledore asked his eyes bright.

"Yeah, as soon as my body made it to me, I was in this realm".

"Well…I bet you 10 gallons that you can't do the same technique to Professor McGonagall's classroom" Dumbledore dared.

Harry smirked, "Ha! You're on Dumbledore! Oh I mean Headmaster".

"No, please feel free to call me Dumbledore or Albus, I detest formality" Dumbledore corrected.

Harry nodded and slipped into Katasmuri and left his body standing there.

He slipped into a Ley line for part of the way, before jumping out, but he didn't bother traveling to the Plane of Awareness, where you could see the students, objects etc.

He didn't really need to, since there was magic in the walls and the floors, he could see the general layout of the school.

Harry stopped where he knew the transfiguration class room was, and willed his body forth.

He appeared in the physical realms and promptly started cheering, "Woo, beat that Dumbledore!".

"Mr. Potter, would you please stop yelling" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry blushed, but was saved a reply by Dumbledore coming through the doorway.

"Not worry, Minerva, just an experiment Mr. Potter and I were working on" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"And it worked like a charm" Dumbledore finished, Harry coughed loudly.

"Oh, yes, your money" Dumbledore chuckled as he rummaged around in his numerous pockets.

"Here you go" Dumbledore said handing over 10 coins.

Harry grinned and stowed the money away.

"Oh and I believe these are yours too" Dumbledore said attempting to hide a grin as he handed over Harry's transfiguration books.

Harry's smile vanished, "Oh I'll get you for that Headmaster, Game on!"

Dumbledore chuckled again, "I can't wait".

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was faster than the others now wasn't it?**

**Please give me your suggestions concerning the above question.**

**Next chapter, things get a bit serious, and Harry gets angry.**

**Sneak Peak**

"_No! We are as much a part of this war as you are Dumbledore!" Harry hissed dangerously._

"_And if you don't let us fight with you, then we will fight without you!"._

"_Harry…I can't willingly let you fight today…" Dumbledore whispered his head bowed._

"_So be it" Harry spat, and sped out of the room._

**There you have a little peak into next chapter…while I don't have the whole thing written I know that I will have that part in it!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Crimson Katana**


	10. First Blood

**A/N: Well, I haven't gotten any opinions on a change of story title, but I'll live.**

**I'm still not sure about pairings, but I do know this.**

**Harry will have some flings with various girls before settling down with one.**

**Warning! This chapter may be slightly dark for some people.**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

_(Thought speech)

* * *

_

**Chapter 10-First Blood

* * *

**

_Harry's eyes widened in wonder, he was standing in a beautiful glade.  
__Harry heard running water to his left, so he walked over to investigate._

_Crystal clear water, moving swiftly down a narrow creek, Harry knelt down and dipped his hands into the water._

_He was startled into a standing position when a voice resounded through his head._

"_Welcome kinsman"_

Harry woke up with a start, _who did that voice belong to?_

Harry glanced over at Dean's wristwatch that was dangling over the bed.

_5:00_

Harry frowned; he had a feeling of being trapped, which was strange since the dorm room was quite large.

_I've got to get out of here. _Harry thought desperately.

A sudden sense of panic gripped Harry, he leapt out of bed and grabbed his broom and ran out of the room.

He looked around the common room quickly.

_Must get out, NOW!_

Harry, in an act of desperation, jumped out of the open window, freefalling for as long as he was able before hopping on the broomstick.

Harry landed on the ground, and shivered, feeling the bite of the early chill.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the direction of his common room, "Accio cloak" Harry muttered summoning the cloak he bought during the holidays.

It didn't take very long for the cloak to be with in grabbing distance of Harry. Harry grinned; glad he made this particular purchase.

Harry had become very attached to his cloak and had openly said so, it was midnight black, and long, reaching all the way down to the Harry's ankles, and it also had a hood which he had Moody charm so that his face was unable to be seen except for the tip of his noses and sometimes his eyes.

Harry wrapped the cloak around himself, and sighed basking in the warmth.

Harry glanced back at the huge castle that loomed over the grounds, and wrapped his cloak around himself tighter.

Harry gazed out across the lake, feeling infinitely better since coming outside, like he was revitalized by his surroundings.

"Harry?" Harry's snapped open and he spun around, drawing his wand in the process.

"Whoa, calm down Harry it's just me" Drake said holding his hands up as if surrendering.

Harry grinned and turned back to watch the sun come up over the lake.

"What are you doing up now?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

"I was feeling restless I decided to take a walk around the castle, and I eventually found my way out here, though I must say I don't really like all this brightness" Drake said scowling.

"Brightness?" Harry said grinning, Drake just muttered something intelligible.

"So what are you doing out here?" Drake asked.

Harry sighed and told Drake about the feelings he was having and why he just had to get out.

"Wow, that's pretty weird, I mean, the castle is huge. It's not like you could feel claustrophobic" Drake said thinking.

"Let's go back, I've got DADA first, and I still don't know who is teaching it" Harry said as they walked back towards Hogwarts.

"I've got a catch up class for charms" Drake said gloomily.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" Harry assured him.

"Better be" Drake muttered.

* * *

"Good morning class, my name is Professor Faely, and I will be teaching you Defense against Dark Arts this year"

"First off, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to see which of you are able to cast a corporal Patronus , while I doubt many of you can, if any of you can, but it's the Headmasters orders" Faely said, a doubting expression on his face.

Nearly every eye in the class turned to Harry when the professor had finished speaking.

Harry sighed and stood, "I can cast a Patronus and so can Hermione, and a few people in this class can get the mist but haven't achieved a corporal form yet" Harry said pointing to people in turn.

"And how, do you know what these students can do Mr. Potter" the Professor asked with his eyebrows raised.

Harry smirked, "because I taught it to most of them".

* * *

"Ahh, remind me to hurt you sometime"Drake said as he collapsed on the bench next to Harry, Hermione and Ron at lunch.

"What?" Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You said Charms catch up would be fun…oh how wrong you were" Drake moaned.

Ron laughed, "C'mon it couldn't have been that bad", Drake glared at the red head.

"5 years of charms in four lessons…FOUR!" Drake barked, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Laugh while you can fools" Drake muttered darkly, only causing the group to laugh louder.

"At least you've got CoMC with us next" Ron said grinning.

"Yeah, at least I don't need any catch up for that" Harry said, also grinning.

* * *

"This 'ere is a Fellugian Gulper, can anyone tell me wha' it does" Hagrid asked holding up what looked like a cross between a toad and bird.

"Yes 'ermione"

"It eats insects and other small animals, which is why it used to be bred for the wizarding household" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor" Hagrid said smiling.

Drake yawned, after all the stories Harry, Ron and Hermione had told him of this class, he would have thought it would have been more exciting.

Drake looked over Hogsmeade, quite a way off, Drake sat up straight and squinted his eyes.

Was that the Dark Mark over Hogsmeade?

"Harry, look over there, what does that look like to you?" Drake asked nudging Harry.

Harry squinted for a minute before he let out a gasp.

"Students, would you please make your way back to your common rooms immediately" the Headmasters voice sounded around the grounds.

* * *

"I will not stand back and watch!" Harry shouted, glaring at anyone that looked their way in the common room.

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Hermione hissed, "We'll be outnumbered, it's suicide!"

"Don't come then" Harry snarled as he headed up to his dorm room to change.

"Harry, what are ya doing" Seamus asked confused, as Harry rummaged around in his trunk while flinging off his robes.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch Hogsmeade burn" Harry muttered.

"Neither am I" Drake said from the doorway already dressed in his battle gear, his dual scimitars resting on his back.

"You're not coming" Harry said strapping his daggers to his back.

"And who will save your ass if I don't?" Drake smirked.

"I will" Ron said, Battle gear also on, with a large broadsword slung across his back.

"Fair enough" Harry said standing and tightening all his straps.

"Let's roll".

* * *

"Finally! What were you all doing up there?" Hermione said waiting for them near the portrait hole.

"I thought you said it was suicide" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I rather die with you then watch it happen to each of you" Hermione said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, none of us will die" Harry soothed, "I'll make sure of it" he added coldly.

"Students, please make your way to the Great Hall and sit at your house tables" Dumbledore's voice boomed around the common room.

"Whatever" Harry said as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Fallon and Ms. Granger! What you wearing!" Professor McGonagall gasped as she saw the weapons that they had strapped to them.

"You will not fight!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Says who?" Harry snarled, he knew his eyes must be glowing again as he felt power roll into his body.

"The Headmaster, that's who" McGonagall said avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Well then, let's change our dear Headmaster views then" Drake said nastily.

Harry glanced at his friend and did a double take, his eyes were glowing as well, Drake saw him staring andmouthed explain later.

He turned back to McGonagall to see her hurrying down the hallway. _Probably to warn Dumbledore._

"Let's go see Dumbledore" Harry said turning and striding after the Transfiguration Professor.

* * *

"Ton tongue toffee, sherbet lemons…um" Ron trailed off, having no more sweets to name, and Ron had already named a fair few.  
Harry sighed, "You will open now! Or I will ground you to a dust!" Harry hissed.  
He actually saw the Gargoyle gulp before he stepped to the side and let them in.Hermione knocked politely on the Headmaster's door, behind her Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione shoulder, gesturing for her to move, "Dumbledore, open this door now! Or I will destroy it!" Harry said motioning the others to get out of the way.

"Don't be stupid Potter, you won't be able to destroy the Headmaster's door" Harry smirked as he heard his DADA teacher scold him through the door.

Harry nodded to Drake, who drew his wand and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same.

Harry took a deep breath and drew his fist back, gathering his power there like he had been taught to.

"Last chance Dumbledore" Harry said, waiting for a few moments.

When the door didn't open, he let his fist fly, feeling the raw magic power going with it.

The door didn't stand a chance, it blew up into thousands of tiny splinters.

They strode into the room, seeing most of the Order of the Phoenix there.

"Put it down Moody" Harry said not even looking in the ex-auror's direction.

"Harry, calm down" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Calm down! Calm down! How many of the Order have you got out there? Huh? How many!" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"None, that's what I thought, do you actually think the Aurors are there?" Harry asked sneering.  
"The Aurors probably don't even know about it! Even if they did, that oaf of Minister would stop them for one of his stupid reasons!"

"Harry you cannot fight today" Dumbledore said looking him in the eye.

"You are just children" Dumbledore continued, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"No! We are as much a part of this war as you are Dumbledore!" Harry hissed dangerously.

"And if you don't let us fight with you, then we will fight without you!"

"Harry…I can't willingly let you fight today…" Dumbledore whispered his head bowed.

"So be it" Harry spat, and sped out of the room with his entourage following.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked, "Are we going to go through the secret passage?" Ron asked again.

"No, we aren't going to sneak out, we are going to leave through the front door" Harry said. "We can't let Voldemort think that we had to sneak out to fight his Deatheaters, that would give him too much satisfaction".

"Potter, Granger, Weasley and Fallon! Where do you think you're going" Snape said as he came to stand in front of them.

Harry groaned, "people are being tortured and dieing out there! Just let us pass".

"Why?" Snape asked, surprisingly without a sneer.

"Because I am not going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of sneaking out, just to show that we aren't going to let Voldemort step all over us!" Harry said vehemently.

Snape nodded slowly, "Good luck…and don't get killed!" Snape waved his wand at the doors and muttered some words under his breath, and they opened up.

"Thank you Professor" Harry said before summoning his broom and grabbing Hermione as the others did they same thing.

"C'mon" Harry said as they flew off into the sky.

"I think we should ride Threstals, all the Deatheaters will see it because they've all seen death" Ron advised.

Harry groaned but went back down to the ground, he transfigured a plant into a bloody piece of meat and waited.

Slowly, Harry saw the horses appear, "Ok, hurry up and get on one" Harry said gently climbing onto the closest ones back.

He waited until they were on, after being mildly surprised that Ron and Hermione could see them.

"To Hogsmeade" Harry said as they lifted into the air.

* * *

"Fire!" Harry yelled as they neared the ground, shooting off various spells at the Deatheaters.

Most of the Deatheaters looked up and scrambled.

Harry jumped off when they were about 2 feet off the ground and drew one of his daggers in his left hand and with his wand in his right.

He rolled to avoid a bone-breaking hex, and fired a Parsel stunner back.

"Okay, everyone be very alert for incoming spells" Harry told them as they moved forward. They heard a scream coming from a nearby store and rushed to investigate, Harry saw a dark silhouette of something, and fired a disarming jinx at it.

It was blasted forward into the wall and Harry saw the white mask of a Deatheater on its face as it slid down to the ground.

"Check for people" Harry called out as he went down to the basement.

Harry stopped and listened, he heard rhythmic moans of pain and the occasional groan of pleasure.

Harry's blood boiled as he realized someone was getting raped, he tightened his grip on his wand and leapt down the stairs, and he saw it.

5 people dead around the Deatheater, most of them naked girls, Harry snarled and stabbed the Deatheater in the back, who was still preoccupied with the girl under him.

The DE gave out a cry of pain and rolled off the girl and groped for his wand.

Harrylashedout, cutting the DE across the throat, spilling blood everywhere.

He wiped his dagger on the Deatheater's robe and sheathed it, "Someone's alive down here!" He called up the steps as he transfigured a chair into some clothes for the girl.

When Harry neared her, she started to whimper, Harry's heart broke then and there as he saw the girl weakly try to crawl away."Don't worry, I'm here to help" Harry whispered soothingly as he handed her the clothes.

"Oh my god" Hermione gasped from behind him.

Harry turned to her, "can you help her dress?" Harry asked, when she nodded he ran back up the stairs.

"Ron, stay with Hermione, search through the rest of the shops" Harry commanded, "Drake come with me, we're going hunting" Harry said coldly.

* * *

"C'mon, girly, it'll be fun"the Deatheatersaid wiggling his tongue at her.

"Get away from me!" the girl said sobbing, as she attempted to run away.

She felt a spell hit her in the back and she fell to the ground unable to move, _Please, somebody please help me!  
..._

"Don't they do anything else!" Harry growled as they saw the girl fall.

"You take the front door, I got this fucker" Harry snarled as he ran and jumped through the window.

Harry landed and rolled and fired a banishing charm, blowing the DE away from the prone girl.

Harry rushed the Deatheater, punching him in the gut, and then the face.

"WHAT-IS-WRONG-WITH-YOU-PEOPLE!" Harry screamed hitting the DE with each word.

The Deatheater slid to floor, leaving a bloodstain on the wall, Harry was panting heavily with anger, his knuckles smeared with blood.

He turned and knelt down by the girl and flicked his wand at her enabling her to use her body again.

She launched herself at Harry, thanking him over and over.

"It's alright" Harry said soothing her.

Harry picked her up and deposited her back on her feet, "follow me and be quiet".

He sneaked downstairs and saw Drake dueling with 4 Deatheaters.

"Wait here" Harry said and crept into the shadows, it felt like the shadows were welcoming him.

He had a feeling like sinking into water, just like what he felt on his birthday.

But he didn't let it bother him as he crept up behind the closest Deatheater and drew a dagger his right hand.

He just had to wait for the right moment…  
Just as the Deatheater was about to fire a spell at Drake, Harry lunged forward and grabbed the DE's chin with his left hand and slit his throat with his right hand.Harry let the Deatheater drop to the ground, feeling no remorse of what he had done.

All the Deatheater's looked at him, "Who's next" Harry whispered dangerously, brandishing two daggers.

One Deatheater fired the killing curse at him which Harry dodged. Harry then ran jump kicked the Deatheater in the face sending him crashing down to the ground.

Harry turned around and yelled, "Who wants some!" Harry felt his anger fueling his power, making it grow larger and more powerful.

He looked down and saw flames traveling up and down his daggers, notmelting it or burning his hand but Harry bet it would burn the Deatheaters.

The Deatheaters backed away from Harry, and fell prey to Drake's deadly scimitars while they were preoccupied with fear.

Harry motioned for the girl to follow again, and she crept out from her hiding place near the stairs.

They saw Ron and Hermione outside pointing to Hogwarts and telling the people they had saved to run there.

"See those other people? Follow them to Hogwarts, you'll be safe there" Harry said gentlyurging the girl to get going.

"Had any trouble?" Drake asked the two, "not much, but it looks like you had some" Ron said looking pointedly at the now bloody weapons Drake and Harry were holding, although the flames were gone from Harry's daggers.

"You should've seen it before, Harry's daggers were on fire" Drake said grinning despite the situation.

"I'll tell you later, now let'skeep goingHarry said jogging off into the town.

* * *

They heard commotion from the one of the larger stores in Hogsmeade.

"That's Madam Rosemerrta **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) **fighting those Deatheaters" Ron said pointing.

Harry looked over, and saw her and several other pub patrons fighting.

"Let's go help them" Harry said drawing his wand with his right hand and keeping the dagger in his left.

There was about35 Deatheaters in front of the small resistance force of Hogsmeade, "I'll clear a couple of them with a special spell I learnt" Harry said winking at Drake.

"Just give me some cover fire, while I get to my position".

Harry took a deep breath and ran into the fray

When he was approximately in the middle of the still unaware Deatheaters he pointed his wand straight up, "**Fumulus Stupefy!" **Harry shouted, and once again an orange shockwave blasted out, stunning most of the Deatheaters.

A shout behind Harry, gained the Deatheater's attention as spells rained down from behind Harry.

Harry stood up, shaking ever so slightly.

_The spell didn't tire me out as much, probably all the power that I draw on now…_

Harry took a deep breath, and gathered his nerves again, before joining the battle again with a shout.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Harry called out.

Numerous calls of yes, yeah, and my back is kind of sore, were heard all around the carnage.

Harry stood up, and sighed, the battle might have been won today in a small way, but the war for the wizarding world had just begun...

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**

**Slightly darker than usual but this chapter had to be.**

**Tell me what you think about changing the title!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Repercussions

**A/N: Here's another chapter of the chase.**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_(Thought Speech)

* * *

_

**Chapter 11- Repercussions

* * *

**

The morning wind was chilly, like always, but Harry didn't mind, he had a lot on his mind right now.

Harry closed his eyes as his thoughts once again traveled to the dream he had last night.

_The Deatheaters that he had killed were all standing in front of him, but they had no masks on. Now they all had sorrowful expressions on their faces, all of them were saying something like "Why did you do that Harry, I didn't want to become a Deatheater, I was made to", "what will my wife do without me, and 5 kids?" "Who will be my child's father now? They are orphans now"._

_Harry shook his head, and screamed, "NO, YOU ARE SCUM, YOU ARE DEATHEATERS, YOU FOLLOW VOLDEMORT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE"._

"_But I was threatened that if I didn't join, my family would be killed…I had to join", "I was under the imperious curse, I had no will", "We all have our beliefs…"_

_Harry broke down sobbing, "no…no…no…no…NO!"_

"_You are evil, all of you…" Harry whispered his head in his hands._

"_Really Harry and you are not? You just murdered Harry, brutal murder to be exact" Harry looked up, Voldemort was standing there, mocking him._

"_I am not like you" Harry muttered glaring at the man in front of him._

"_You are the cause of all this!" Harry hissed, slowly rising to his feet._

"_You and I are alike, both willing to kill for our cause, and both very capable to do it" Voldemort hissed, smirking._

"_I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry lunged forward, grabbing hold of Voldemort's neck and squeezing with all his might, while tears of pain and suffering ran down his face._

"I am not like him" Harry whispered to himself.

"Harry! What are you doing up there?" A faint voice yelled from below him.

Harry looked down and spotted a speck, which seemed to be waving at him.

Harry sighed, _that's what I get for sitting on the tallest tower at Hogwarts._

Harry stood, and grabbed hold of his broom and was about to mount it when a thought struck him.

_What the hell, it might be fun…I need a bit a fun right now._

Harry left his broom sitting in his hand and leapt of the tower, closing his eyes as the wind rushed past him.

A scream caused him to open his eyes and mount his broom.

Harry flew down to the people on the ground.

"Harry James Potter, what do you think you were doing just then!" Hermione screeched at him as soon as he touched the ground.

Harry wearily turned his eyes to his friend, "save it Hermione, I'm not in the mood" and with that Harry walked away from the pair.

Behind him, Ron and Hermione shared worried looks.

………….

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and sighed, he looked over at Drake who probably looked as bad as he did.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked Drake looked up; Harry could see the bags under his bloodshot eyes.

Drake gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Fallon, You are wanted in the Headmaster's office, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are already notified" McGonagall said sternly from above them, when they turned to face her, they saw her face visibly soften.

"Yes Professor" they said in unison.

Harry stood and rubbed his face, and fell in step with Drake.

"Time to face the music" Harry whispered to him.

…………

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Fallon, please sit down" Dumbledore said as they entered, Ron and Hermione were already seated.

"Now, you all know what this is about" Dumbledore began, "you deliberately disobeyed your headmaster, and left school grounds". Harry's cold, emotionless mask slipped into place as Dumbledore continued.

"And saved numerous people" Harry added.

"Yes, but that is beside the point" Dumbledore retorted, "you deliberately disobeyed me". "Well if we had worked together, that wouldn't have happened would it Sir" Harry hissed.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry..." A flicker of surprise flickered across Harry's face before it disappeared.

"I just don't like the fact of you four out there fighting…You have become very dear to me" Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry heard a gasp to his left, _probably Hermione._

"Sir, we are going to fight whether you like it or not, you can either hinder us or you can help us, and except our advice" Harry said, not as coldly as he other remarks.

"What advice would that be Harry?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely interested.

Harry leaned forward, "Offense" Harry said simply, "We can not let Voldemort think we are scared of standing up and fighting him, not sneaking around in the shadows trying to hinder him" Harry said vehemently.

"But Harry, we don't have the numbers" Dumbledore said wearily, Harry frowned, "Have you gone daft? If you don't have the numbers recruit more fighters!"

"And do not exclude the younger generation, it is as much there fight as it is yours" Drake said, speaking for the first time.

Dumbledore looked ready to protest but Harry interrupted it, "War is at our doorstep, whether you like it or not. You say you don't want them to lose their childhood, but they won't have on either if we just stand and watch Riddle roll over us" Harry finished, using Voldemort's muggle name for one of the first times.

"You are right" Dumbledore said finally.

Harry gave a weak grin and sat back in his seat.

Dumbledore peered at Harry and Drake over his glasses and sighed, "First blood" Dumbledore muttered to himself, but everyone heard it.

"This is why I don't want children to fight".

"If I was given the chance to change what I did, I wouldn't" Harry whispered, "neither would I" Drake agreed.

"Alas, you are very mature" Dumbledore said.

"But" Harry added, "we need a find or create a spell that can remove the affects of the Imperious Curse". Drake sat forward in his seat, his eyes glinting eagerly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Yes…that would be useful".

Harry nodded, "Could I please have permission to search the Restricted Section?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes alight with his famous twinkle, "Even if I didn't give you permission you would search it anyway undoubtedly".

Harry shook his head grinning, "And have books scream at me again? No way"

Dumbledore chuckled, and signed a slip of parchment and handed it to him.

"Now, before you go, I have something else to discuss with you" Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Drake.

"Oh, the eye thing" Drake exclaimed, "I think it's the reason Vold-Riddle was chasing me" Drake said, correcting himself.

"I…think…I might have an elemental power" Drake finished.

Dumbledore nodded, "maybe, Mr. Fallon, maybe".

"Wicked" Ron said grinning, "Do you think we might have powers" Ron said, going misty-eyed at the thought.

Dumbledore gave them a mysterious smile, "there's a chance".

…………

"I'm going to head to the library" Harry told his friends as they walked down the corridor away from Dumbledore's office, his friends nodded their agreement as they changed course and headed to the library.

"Ok, everyone, we're looking for anything related to the imperious curse" Harry said, already wandering off among the bookshelves.

Harry pursed his lips, scouring the book titles, _Dangerous Curses and how to Counter them, yeah I'll get that and The Unforgivable Curses_

Harry walked back to the table and dropped his books and opened up the first book and started to read.

………….

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he did so.

As soon as his eyelids closed, images flashed at him, images from his nightmare, images from the Deatheaters he had killed lying on the floor.

Harry sat up with a start, shivering despite him self.

"Can't close your eyes can ya" Drake said, as he slid into the seat opposite Harry, the brief time in Dumbledore's office when they had brightened up considerably was a blessing, but now they again had blood shot eyes, that betrayed their feelings, large bags under their eyes, and an all together weary appearance.

"I don't regret what I did" Harry muttered defiantly, "Liar" Drake said giving a half-hearted smirk, "you regret not knowing whether they were under imperious or were being blackmailed into service of Riddle".

Harry nodded, and Drake sighed "so do I, but we had to do what we had to do".

"Harry! Drake! Have you seen today's headlines" Neville exclaimed running to them, Ginny running close behind.

Ron and Hermione wandered over to see what all the commotion was about.

Harry took a look at the headlines and groaned,

_**The Boy-who-lived saves the day**_

_After the recent attack on Hogsmeade by Deatheaters, (minions of He-who-must-not-be-named), information came to light about who had help save the village._

_As it turns out it was brave Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Drake Fallon (A new student to Hogwart's sixth year)._

Harry stopped reading, unable to continue, he glanced at the picture, it was Harry, Drake, Hermione and Ron, surveying something out of the photos site, which undoubtedly was Hogsmeade.

"How could someone take a picture, when they are being terrorized by Deatheaters?" Ron asked amazed.

Harry just shook his head, Ginny leaned down and placed her arms on Harry's shoulders, "You all look mighty intimidating there" she remarked and Harry nodded.

Images flashed in Harry's mind again, "Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked concerned, "you're shivering". She grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him around, "you look like hell" Harry grinned weakly, "thanks".

Ginny looked at the others to see if they noticed, and did a double take on Drake, "so do you!" she exclaimed.

She took a seat and the table and peered at them, "what happened yesterday?"

"What didn't happen yesterday" Drake muttered and Harry chuckled.

"Well…there were certain…circumstances yesterday that required us to…" Harry trailed off not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You killed people, didn't you?" Ginny whispered, eyes wide, Harry turned around to face her.

"We had to! It was us or them, not to mention the villagers we had in tow" Drake retorted defensively.

"I know you did what you had to do, I'm sure we would have done the same thing in your shoes…or we would have perished" Ginny said seriously.

"And they deserved it" Neville hissed, his eyes alit with a hidden fire.

Harry nodded, understanding Neville's pain, "What if they were under Imperious curse, or threatened or something?" Ginny countered.

Harry nodded, sighed, and gestured to the books strewn across the table, "that is what we are currently working on".

"I want to help" Ginny said eagerly, and Neville nodded his agreement.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "sure".

"Can you train us?" Neville asked excited.

Harry looked at Drake, Drake looked at Harry, "ok'.

"The resistance"

"grows larger" Harry finished for Drake, and Ron gave a strangled yelp.

"Don't do that!" Ron said loudly.

"What?" Harry and Drake said in unison, and Ron made another sound in his throat.

"It's like Fred and George" Ron said, and Harry and Drake looked at each other and shrugged in unison again, "Arrgh!" Ron said loudly as everyone laughed.

…………….

"What time is it" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ten thirty" Drake answered sitting up and sighing.

"I think we are going to have to use old or ancient magic for this…the thing is that Ancient Magic doctrine is hard to come by".

"I got out a book on Ancient Magic from the Restricted section, just in case it could have anything" Harry said sorting through the multitude of books on the table, they were the only two left in the common which was usually a rarity.

Harry found the book and skimmed through it, until Drake saw his eyes widen and a grin spread across his face.

"I don't believe it" Harry muttered, "What is it, did you find something?" Drake asked eagerly.

"listen to this, 'Lord Rectus Romiald was co-creator of the Imperious Curse, which was originally used as a means to get wizards and witches over long term ailments such as paralysis" Drake now sported a huge grin matching Harry, "the only original writings on the curse by Lord Rectus Romiald was last located at Stonewatch Castle in Jockagh".

"Well, I think we have got ourselves a little excursion" Drake said excited.

"But where is Jockagh?" Harry asked, Drake shrugged, "maybe Dumbledore will know, he also told us to report any breakthroughs".

Harry nodded and ran to the boy's dormitory to get his map, and ran back down to Drake.

"Dumbledore is in his office with McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Faely, and Moody. Let's go" Harry said wiping the map and pocketing it.

………

Harry knocked on the door with baited breath, _I hope we're not about to be attacked…_

The door swung open, and Drake and Harry stepped inside.

"Mr. Potter, you're up late" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well Sir, you said you wanted to be notified when we had a break through with the Anti-Imperious project" Harry said laying the parchment of notes and the book on Ancient Magic.

Harry put his finger on the paragraph that he wanted Dumbledore to read, Dumbledore notched his glasses up and leant forward to read.

"Potter, what is this?" Snape sneered from his seat.

"Well Professor, Drake, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I are working a counter curse for the Imperious curse besides a strong will" Harry told the Order members seated around Dumbledore's desk.

"I think you have found something worth investigating" Dumbledore said, summoning a scroll of parchment from the nearby self.

"Jockagh is here, in Germany" Dumbledore said unrolling a map and laying his finger down on a spot on the map.

"But there are ancient wards still around the province that was once governed by Lord Rectus, and you won't be able to apparate or portkey right near the castle. I will create a portkey to a spot near there that I am familiar with and then you will have to fly the rest of the way".

"Thank-you Sir" Harry breathed relieved to have Dumbledore's consent.

"But I suggest you leave on the weekend and that you take Professor Snape, and Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore advised.

Harry and Drake looked at each other, "agreed".

Harry turned to look at both Snape and Lupin, "We leave at 4:30, if you're not there, we will leave without you".

………………

"Harry we want to come!" Ron said loudly to them the next day, Harry shook his head and shook his head again as Ginny opened her mouth.

"No, you do not know enough Ron and you certainly don't either Ginny, don't even think about it" Harry said stubbornly.

"We've been in loads of danger with you before Harry, and we came through fine!" Ron said angrily.

Harry shook his head again, "No!"

"Continue with training Ginny and Neville what you already know when we're gone" Harry told them in a tone that said the argument was finished.

Ron looked as if he was about to say something so Harry leaned in close to him and whispered to him, "Ron, do you want to train your sister so that she can fend for herself or are you just going to be stubborn? I've got a bad feeling about this trip…I don't want you guys to be in this situation yet" Ron shut his mouth and nodded at Harry.

Harry turned to leave, "Wait, when are you leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Tomorrow, before you wake up" Harry said striding from the common room up to his dormitory.

……………….

"Are you ready for this?" Drake asked, breathing some warmth into his hands and glancing at Harry.

Harry, who was checking his daggers sighed, "I don't know, I keep getting this feeling, that we are going to find more than just an old castle today".

"I know…I've got the same feeling" Drake said to him.

Remus Lupin stopped, silently observing the son of his best friend.

Harry and Drake were an awe inspiring sight with the long black traveling cloaks and dark clothes to match, both decked in various weapons.

"They shouldn't be like this…this shouldn't be normal for them" Remus whispered to himself, from behind him Snape glanced at him sharply but said nothing.

"I'm surprised you managed to get up this early Potter" Snape sneered as soon as he neared them.

Harry just grinned, "I'm usually up early than this these days Professor".

Snape just raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Remus said taking out an ordinary rock.

Everyone grabbed hold of the rock and the broomsticks they were carrying, and they were gone from the Hogwarts grounds in an instant.

The first thing Harry noticed was the potent Ley line that they arrived on, Harry knelt down and placed his hands on the ground, feeling his body soaking up the energy.

Harry saw Drake do the same thing as he.

"Hurry up, we must be curt with this assignment I must get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible" Snape said mounting his broomstick.

Harry sighed and nodded as he and Drake mounted their broomsticks, "according to Dumbledore we must fly north from here" Remus told them pointing in the direction they were to fly in.

……………

"Argh! This is so boring!" Drake exclaimed after about an hour and half of straight flying.

Harry, meanwhile, was experimenting with spreading his magic as if sensing for things.

Harry felt a familiar feeling dead ahead of them and opened his eyes, it took him a moment or two to remember what that feeling represented.

"Watch out, bank left!" Harry shouted and rolled his broomstick to the left as did the rest of the group just in time too, as soon as they had moved, four purple bolts of magic whizzed past, aimed at the spots they were moments ago.

"How did you know that was coming?" Snape asked curiously without any hint of a sneer.

"I was experimenting with my magic…and I felt a spell being used or activated up a head…along with a feeling of danger. So I did what I thought was right" Harry explained shrugging his shoulders.

Snape looked at Harry pensively before, facing forward, "there's the castle…remain alert".

……

"Dismount" Snape barked descended, Remus rolled his eyes but followed him none the less.

After everyone had dismounted, he concealed the brooms and turned to them.

"Don't muck about in here…Do what you're told…or else!" Snape threatened, Harry was severely tempted to say 'or else what' and from Drake's face, Harry could see he wanted to as well, but they both refrained…thankfully.

The entrance hall of the castle was huge, even if it had some parts missing and had crumbling walls.

Harry drew his wand, and crept forward, his instincts were screaming at him to be on guard…they weren't the only occupants of this crumbling castle.

……….

"We will waste too much time, if we all go the same way, Drake and I will go this way while you two go that way" Harry said pointing in opposite directions.

Snape seemed inclined to argue and was probably about to do so, but Lupin interrupted and agreed for them.

"Ok, meet back here in half an hour" Harry said as he and Drake snuck forward into the awaiting shadows.

As they passed out of sight into the dark hallway, Harry felt secure and safe for some reason even though he knew that usually people would feel jumpy and scared in the near pitch black darkness of this part of the castle.

A sigh of relief came from Harry's left; it seemed Drake felt the same way about entering the shadows.

_Interesting…_

A light flickered ahead of them, Harry grabbed Drake and attempted what he thought was a bit of elemental magic.

He felt them both sink into the shadows, like slipping into a warm bath.

Harry held his breath as the light grew closer, it was apparently a lit torch carried by someone…someone with a deep purple robes.

He obviously had different feelings about the darkness then Harry and Drake, he appeared jumpy and was extremely cautious.

As he passed by them without incident, Harry crept forward and placed a hand over the man's mouth and whispered a sleeping spell with his wand, the man became a dead weight in his arms.

Harry dragged him to the side of the hall and laid him down.

"Was it just me or did you drag us into the actual shadows?" Drake whispered to him as they set off again.

"No, we actually did meld into the shadows" Harry assured him, "and I think you might be a shadow elemental…but I'm not sure yet".

…..

They came upon another hall, more lit than the hallway, but still quite dark.

There were more people there, apparently standing guard in front of an archway into another room.

"Who are these people and why are they here?" Drake whispered frowning at the guards.

"Dunno…I'm going to put them to sleep" Harry said and grabbed Drake to pull him back into the shadows, but Drake stopped him.

"I want to try myself…It will work if I'm a shadow elemental".

Harry nodded, and Drake took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Slowly, he raised a hand and pushed it through the shadow all the way up to his elbow as if there wasn't a wall there.

Drake exclaimed, a bit loudly as the guards swung around and searched for them, Harry curse and just jumped into the shadow as if it was a pool.

Drake followed, _(This is extremely cool)._

_(Hey! I can hear you Drake! Mind speech!)_

_(Yeah…let's do this)._

Harry moved, he didn't know if he was walking, gliding or what but all he knew was that he couldn't see a thing.

_(I can't see a bloody thing!) _Harry cursed.

_(Try doing that sensing thing)._

Harry reached at with his power and felt the shadow, suddenly it felt like he was everywhere at once, stretched all through the shadow.

Harry felt a magical presence and willed himself behind it.

_(Wow…that was wicked)._

Harry moved toward the presence more, and he noticed the castles surroundings coming back into view.

He was right behind one of the guards, Harry reached and with a sudden jerk, pulled the guard which was apparently a woman into shadow.

He felt the guard in his arms thrashing, and Harry realized that she couldn't breath in the shadow like he and Drake could.

Harry thought of the sleeping spell and he felt the magic come out of his wand and the next thing he knew the woman was still.

He emerged slightly from the shadows to let the woman breath, and set her down on the floor.

To his right he saw the other guard on the ground also with Drake partly emerged from the shadows.

….

Harry slipped into the shadows once more, quickly gliding into the next room, this room had a many people in it, and they all seemed to be working on potions, except for a select few.

"We must hurry, the master must be awakened soon! You will grant you all powers; we will be powerful, rich, and important!" A man shouted, he wasn't doing any work he was standing on a podium above the many tables.

Harry scrutinized the man, he was tall, and had a blonde hair tied back into a neat pony tail, everything about him was neat, from his manicured nails to his shining leather shoes.

Harry could tell he had won over many a wizard and muggle alike, his eyes shined with conviction.

_(What the hell…) _Harry thought, _(Are they trying to resurrect someone?)._

_(I…don't know)._

Harry was about to bethink a reply but suddenly a blaring sound came out the very walls.

"There has been a breach in security!" the man, apparently the leader, screeched.

"Take up arms, fellow brethren! We will drive them back!"

Harry held his breath, he heard the faint whisper from a scared looking woman with a wand in her hand, "do you think it's **them?**" she whispered to her colleague, who didn't answer.

_(Them?)_

_(No freaking idea…let's just get the hell out of here, and get back to Snape and Lupin)._

"Lock, the light spell now!" the man yelled, a frail looking man stood and pointed his wand straight up.

"_Ilious Luminatos" _the old man screamed, and a blinding light filled the whole room for a few moments.

Harry suddenly felt naked, like he was robbed of his protection, and when every eye turned to them, he heard Drake mutter; "We're deep shit now".

Harry smiled nervously and held his hands up in placating gesture "Kill them!" the leader screamed at the multitude of witches and wizards beneath him.

Harry dived forward, and upturned a table, and hid behind it.

"Got a plan?" Drake asked him, Harry nodded, "yeah, don't die" Harry said before grinning at him and leaping over the table engaging as many people as he could.

"Crazy bastard" Drake muttered, already in the thick of the fighting.

…….

_Please work, please work, please work _Drake chanted silently to himself, as spells whizzed by him.

Drake closed his eyes and jumped headlong into the wall, Drake gave a sigh of relief as he relaxed in the shadows.

_(This won't last for long you know, they will probably do that spell again) _Harry bethought him as he too jumped into the shadows.

Sure enough, they saw the old man get shakily to his feet from his slumped position and aimed his wand upwards.

Harry leapt out of the shadows with a yell and resumed fighting with Drake closely following him.

….

"Kill them!" the leader roared once more, and it was starting to get on Harry's nerves.

Harry jumped over a nearby table, but stopped in shock and horror of what was piled on another table.

Bodies, dead bodies, with their wrists slit and their throats cut.

Anger filled Harry, but Harry kept in controlled…to a point.

He turned to the leader, and spotted a bloody dagger in his hand…and he hadn't engaged in the fight.

Harry closed his eyes, _He deserves it._

Harry hissed something in Parsel tongue and a purple ball of what looked like flames flew out his outstretched wand, and hit the leader in the chest and sunk into his very skin.

The man looked down at himself and laughed as the spell had apparently done nothing, but his laugh stopped abruptly when the flames left his body…taking every ounce of life with it.

All motion in the room stopped as their leader dropped to the floor.

The siren started to sound again, and Harry frowned _who this could be._

Several figures moving very swiftly entered the room, one lobbed a glass bubble filled with a green substance.

Harry watched it near the ground in slow-motion, Harry just **knew **that it was bad.

He ran and jumped tackling Drake to the ground as the glass bubble hit and the ground and bounced, and exploded sending green flames everywhere.

Harry stood up, and looked around the room. It was charred beyond belief, almost everyone in the room dead or dieing.

It appeared as though who ever threw the glass object was gone as was its accomplices.

Snape and Lupin ran in, and skidded to a stop, "Sweet mother of Merlin…what did you do Potter?" Snape muttered.

"**We **didn't do anything" Harry said putting emphasis on the 'we'.

Harry told them about the mysterious figures, and the bomb thing that they threw.

Meanwhile Snape was checking the bodies with his wand, when he reached the leader he looked up.

"This one wasn't killed like the others…and I don't know the spell that did it."

"You wouldn't, it's a Parsel spell" Harry answered.

"Why did you kill him Harry and not the others" Lupin asked, his face unreadable.

"He was sacrificing people…for a lost cause...justice had to be served" Harry's whisper was audible to everyone in the room, Snape glanced at him sharply before looking away.

"I found the library" Drake yelled standing in front of two huge double doors.

"Why didn't they enter it?" Lupin mused looking over the door.

"Maybe they were worshiping it, or the books or something" Drake said shrugging.

"Or the owner" Harry added, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, maybe they had some judgment of worthiness or of the like, and were not allowed to enter the library" Snape thought out loud.

"Whatever it is, let's just find the book and get the hell out of here" Drake muttered.

"On the count of three, fire bludgeoning hexes at the door" Lupin said to them.

"One, two, three!" 4 spells hit the door at the exact same time and it burst open, revealing one of the biggest libraries Harry had ever seen.

"Spread out and look for any books relating to the Imperious Curse" Lupin said wandering off between bookcases.

Harry nodded and walked to the center of the room to inspect the pedestal he had spotted.

There was an old book laying open on it, Harry cautiously made contact.

At once long loopy writing appeared on the page.

_Welcome, scholar to the library of Lord Rectus_ _Romiald._

_Congratulations on passing the enchantments…_

_I am the collective memory on Lord Rectus Romiald._

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"The Imperious Curse" Harry whispered.

Immediately the writing appeared on the book, but it wasn't the formal script of the first introduction…it looked like a journal entry.

_This making of the spell is getting out of hand. _

_Three times the plans were almost stolen…THREE times…and I fear my colleague is started to succumb to the dark…_

The first entry ended here, Harry turned the page, this page was written with a hasty hand.

_I saw it! I saw colleague engaged in ritual conversing with a dark entity…_

_The spell is not safe anymore, I am fleeing to my castle with the workings_

_I hope I can make it there in time…I fear that my colleague is no longer human…_

Harry turned the page again, this entry looked like whoever wrote had serious shaking problem.

_I have defended it the best I can…the tell-tale sounds of **them **sounding._

_The unearthly shrieks and the deep sound of a drum…_

_I just hope that I have hid the original workings good enough…so **they **can't find them…_

_This will be my last entry…and my last advice to whatever good soul that finds this diary._

_Beware of traps and hidden enemies…for the castle holds many secrets…Look for the room that holds the key…_

It finished there, Harry looked up…traps…enemies…beware.

Harry saw Snape frown at the closed door as he tried to open it…Harry started to sprint towards him… "Stop! Don't open it" Harry screamed desperately, but Snape didn't hear him, he drew his wand and magically unlocked it…

Harry launched himself at the Potions Professor as the door banged open and the 5 green lights shot out as did many sharp blades.

Harry got off the Professor panting heavily…the adrenaline had his blood pumping.

Snape was looking at the door and him in shock.

"Th-Thank you" Snape stuttered standing up and dusting himself off.

"What happened?" Lupin asked running towards them.

"Trap" Snape said simply, brushing himself off.

"Okay, let's all try together now, Drake and Harry you sense for magic at work" Lupin said as they all faced the door.

Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to get him into calm state of mind.

"I'm ready" Harry said, eyes still closed, "So am I" Drake added.

Lupin reached for the handle, "No magic build up?" he asked cautiously, Harry shook his head and opened his eyes.

Lupin pushed to door open, and torches lit up inside.

It was walkway to a pedestal, the only thing in the room bathed in light, the rest was dark…and it looked like a long fall of the walkway.

"Let me go…alone" Harry said, a faraway look in his eyes, "I think it recognizes the soul that read the book on the other pedestal or something".

Harry walked forward cautiously, after a few steps, he started walking faster.

He looked down upon the book and groaned.

It was in…another language, which involved runes and symbols.

"It's another language" Harry called back.

Snape was about to reply when a shriek cut through the still air, followed by another and another.

"What the fuck is that!" Drake exclaimed.

"It's **them**! The book spoke of them" Harry whispered.

"Ok…who is 'them'" Drake asked, eyebrow raised, a deep drum beat echoed through the castle.

Lupin was as pale as a sheet, Snape not much better, "I think we are dealing with the Sangai…please don't let it be so" Lupin whispered.

"Who are they?" Drake asked confused.

"They are a… 'sect' of vampires that more powerful, blood-thirsty and evil…very resistant against normal spells needed to kill a vampire" Snape explained.

"Get the book and let's get the hell out of here" Drake said gesturing madly.

Harry grabbed the book off the pedestal and shrunk and pocketed it.

They ran out into the library, the shrieks and drums louder.

The only way out was the front doors…the place where the sounds were coming from.

**(A/N: I was going to end it there…but what the hell)**

"Looks like we're in for a fight" Lupin commented grimly.

Drake drew a scimitar, "Damn, it's not silver!" he cursed.

"Here, hold out your weapons, you too Potter" Snape said and muttered a spell which made the weapons glow briefly.

"They are silver now, it won't last forever, but it will last a considerable amount of time" Snape told them.

"What are some spells that will work on them?" Harry asked, his knuckles white.

"_Silvio, _fairly simple, it shoots silver darts, two will take down some of the resistance, hopefully making them susceptible to other spells" Lupin said.

Snape closed the door and placed numerous locking charms on it.

At their questioning looks he replied, "if they have to break through it, it might give us an advantage".

The doors shook, and a hole was punched through the door, the Sangai poured through it.

"_Silvio!" _Harry roared, and said it again and again.

The rushed at him, with an unnatural speed, Harry jumped backwards and rolled to his feet to avoid the blades coming at him.

Harry fired the Silvio, and then went into slash them with his daggers, it was a routine that worked well.

A roar to his right attracted his attention, Lupin was fending off 5 vampire with unnatural strength.

But as more came to their comrades aid he was overwhelmed, Harry jumped in to help him, the now familiar feeling of power rushing into his body gave him new strength.

Remus nodded at him, before turning to another foe.

_Silvio, slash, roll, Silvio, stab _this was common combo for Harry, but it wasn't enough there were being overwhelmed.

Cold laughter echoed through the room, Harry looked up and saw a vampire not engaged in any fighting, just standing back and watching.

He caught sight of Harry and smirked, he jumped traveling further then anyone should be able to, and landed in front of Harry.

The Sangai stopped attacking Harry, and let the man pass.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, I am Gabriel, I will be your killer today" Harry almost groaned the bad joke, but the situation was too serious.

Gabriel drew a long sword and charged at Harry, Harry dived to his right and fired two silver darts at the man, but Gabriel just laughed as they missed him.

Harry snarled and took out both daggers, and crouched into a fighting position.

"Locking blades with a Vampire, have you not heard the stories boy?" Gabriel taunted.

Harry lunged forward and slashed at the Vampire's midsection, but Gabriel dodged and jumped away.

_Spread my energy to my entire body…Inner fighting…_

Harry spread his energy through his body like he had taught himself too, and waited for the first strike.

"You know what I'm going to do when I'm done with you, first I'll kill your little friends here, if they are still alive. Then I'm going to go to Hogwarts…I heard there is some really pretty girls there…very…tasty as well" Gabriel smirked showing his elongated canines.

Harry felt his anger building, Harry lunged forward again in flurry of movements called _Shinko Tai technique._

Gabriel deflected them all and swung his sword bringing it down above his head.

Harry brought up both his daggers to block it, but Harry can't really stand up to the super human strength of a Vampire.

Gabriel disengaged, and quick as flash, sunk his sword deep into Harry's leg.

Harry screamed, as he felt the sword bit into his upper left arm.

White hot anger, pain, and power coursed through Harry.

Fire erupted around him, burning all the nearby Vampires except Gabriel.

Harry brought his hands together, ignoring the pain, and spread them again, lightning cackling between his hands before he directed it to the Gabriel.

It struck him and flashed again to other Vampires, but Gabriel was still standing although thoroughly singed and hurt, he jumped up into the rafters and disappeared.

"Come back here you bastard!" Harry roared, and let loose a blast of energy that shook the whole castle, flames erupted everywhere.

_Inner fighting technique: Balls of Energy_

_An attack that requires immense power and most of the time strong emotion_

Harry cupped his hands in front of him, a ball of energy started to grow, and with a thrust of his hands Harry shot it out the crowd of Vampires.

The area exploded, leaving no trace.

The Sangai had vanished but the castle was still shaking horribly, "Come here and grab hold of me and don't let go!" Harry ordered his companions as he sat down.

_I'm going to get us to Hogwarts, I don't care how._

Harry took deep breaths, finding it hard to calm when the castle was about to collapse and several wounds.

Harry entered the Subjective realms and immediately jumped into the Ley line that ran through the castle thanking whatever deity that was listening that this castle was built on a Ley crossing.

Harry didn't know how fast he was traveling or how far he was away from where he thought Hogwarts was, but he didn't care, his instincts told him he was going the right way and he had learned to trust his instincts.

Harry left the Ley line to check where he was, it turned out he was at Hogwarts!

Harry willed his body forth and whoever was touching it, _Please work…it **has **to work!_

The physical realm appeared around him, as did Snape, Lupin and Drake.

It was only then did he realize he was right in front of the Teacher's table…at dinner time.

"Damn it" Harry curse softly before falling forward, unconscious as blood pooled around his prone body.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was probably my longest chapter yet.**

**Tell me what you think!  
I've finally decided who Harry will end up with in the end, but there will probably be differnt girls before her.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**The Crimson Katana**


	12. Normal life and the Marauder's Return

**A/N: This chapter will not be battles and war, it's mostly centered on the lighter things.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Beta needed!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Normal Life and the Marauder's return  
**

**

* * *

**

Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring from his skin, his shirt was drenched in it.

Harry looked around and groaned, he was in the hospital wing…again!

Harry put his hand through his hair…he had that dream again…

_I must start working on the counter curse_

Harry sighed and settled back into the bed, after a couple of long minutes, Harry once again drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke again, this time pleasantly and with sun light streaming in through the windows. Harry grinned as he thought about his dream, Harry's eye traveled around the room again until the came to rest upon the pile of blank parchment on the bedside table, complete with quill and ink bottle.

Harry grinned deviously as he grabbed the bottle…this was going to his debut.

"Did the plan go smoothly"

"No My Lord" The Deatheater said trying to get as low as possible to the ground.

"What! How could they mess up a simple pick-up job! There was only some Cultists for Merlin's sake!" Voldemort raged, his eyes flashing from the dark of the large hood over his head.

"Wrong" A soft but steely voice resounded around the large room.

"There was more than just cultists" The man stepped into the light, although that didn't make much of a difference, everything was covered aside his hands.

Long pale hands clenched, "I thought you said that they couldn't possibly be anymore…is that what you said Voldemort, wasn't that your bargaining chip!" Silver eyes glinted, although his face was in darkness his eyes glowed like small moons.

"Who? Who was there?" Voldemort hissed irritated, as much as he hated to admit it, the Sangai leader scared him slightly,

_I'll have to deal with them after I'm done with wizarding world._

"Elementals, Voldemort, elementals! 3 of my people came back alive, and Gabriel gave me a first hand account…you promised us when we joined you that there was no more elementals left in this world"

"Kael, you are not sure that it was an actual elemental" Voldemort hissed.

"I believe their burns speak for themselves" Kael replied.

"Wizards can conjure fire, how do you know it wasn't a normal spell" Voldemort smirked.

"We know the difference Voldemort…our alliance to you is hanging by a thread, if we find anymore elementals we will leave, we are not going against our pact" Kael said before turning disappearing.

_Yes…he has touched on this 'pact' before…I must know what it is_

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted and within moments a cowering figure was in front of him.

"Get Malfoy" Voldemort told him, and Wormtail left and returned with the platinum haired head of the Malfoy Family.

"The Sangai are worried about an appearance of elementals recently, I want you to go to Hogwarts and see if that old muggle loving fool has anything to do with it. And Lucius I want your son to help the search" Voldemort paused to observe them, before nodding.

"Leave Wormtail" Voldemort hissed, Peter turned, "and Wormtail…you know what will happen if you fail" Wormtail nodded very fast and stuttered something along the lines of, "I won't master".

Peter turned again, and Voldemort cursed him, "Crucio" Voldemort muttered, his maniacal smirk visible through the darkness caused by the hood.

Once he was sure that Peter had enough he relented and Wormtail vanished whimpering.

Voldemort turned to the remaining Deatheater, "Lucius, I want you to search everywhere you can about a pact concerning Elementals and Sangai"

Malfoy nodded and bowed, Voldemort smirked again and raised his wand…his cruel laughter ringing through the room.

"Hey Harry, how long till you can escape" Drake joked as he approached Harry's bed, Harry looked his friend over.

He had a few bandages on his body, and a few large bruises but overall Drake seemed perfectly fine and in good spirits.

"Soon" Harry replied smiling.

Drake sat down on the side of Harry's bed, "So, what happened after I passed out" Harry asked.

"Well…first of all, Malfoy jumped up and said 'Yes Potter's dead!' but most were too concerned or frightened to really notice it…Snape was glaring at everyone and I swore I head Dumbledore chuckle" Harry frowned when he heard the part about Malfoy but it soon turned into a smile when he heard about his fellow classmate's reactions.

"You should have seen Ginny, she was furious. She was being restrained by like four people. Apparently she thought that we caused you to collapse" Drake paused for a moment to grin at Harry, and his eyes wondered over to the parchment laying on the table next to Harry's bed.

Drake leant closer and picked it up, Harry blushed as he saw what had drawn Drake's attention.

"This is pretty good, when did you think this up?" Drake said appreciatively.

"It actually came to me when I was sleeping, I thought I should write it down" Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, from what I've heard of your father, I'd say you've certainly got his skill and ingenuity" Drake grinned.

Harry scratched his head, "Yeah, but I want Malfoy to do something better now, because of his 'comment'".

"How about a duet, with Crabbe and then Goyle…and hit Pansy with that one…I can just imagine it now" Drake said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"So when are we going to do it?" Drake asked, Harry shrugged "Tonight? At dinner, what do you think?"

"Do you know how to work these hexes?" Drake asked, eyes traveling down the parchment.

Harry placed a hand to his heart in mock hurt, "Oh, you mock!"

Drake chuckled, "Well do you?" Drake asked again.

"No" Harry said trying to keep a smile off his face.

Drake laughed, "Let's go the library then".

"Have you guys seen Harry or Drake? Apparently Harry's out of the hospital wing" Ginny asked sitting herself down beside Ron and Hermione.

"No…I had to help your dumb brother finish his transfiguration essay" Hermione said jerking her thumb at the red-head shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hello there!" Harry said jovially as he and Drake sat down at the Gryffindor table and began monitoring the doorway

"What were you two doing?" Hermione asked curiously, Harry smiled at her.

"We were making plans for a change of the gloomy atmosphere" Drake said mysteriously.

"Look here he comes" Harry whispered nodding at the doorway where a certain platinum haired Slytherin was strutting over to his house table.

"Yes…that's right…sit in the middle…be the centre of attention like you always are" Drake muttered as Malfoy sat at the middle of the Slytherin table like always.

"What are you two doing?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Just watch the show" Harry told them grinning.

Drake glanced at Harry, Harry nodded at him, and they both drew their wands, equally devious grins adorning their features.

Drake muttered something pointing his wand at Malfoy, and after a few moments Harry copied his actions but pointed his wand at someone else…Dumbledore.

Harry didn't know if Dumbledore felt the magic, but he did notice Dumbledore pause before drinking out of the goblet at his lips and look up slightly before giving the slightest shrug, a small smile playing across his face.

"Ok…Phase A done" Harry whispered, "Go time in 3…2…1".

With a resounding pop a great white beard suddenly came into existence on Malfoy's face along with half-moon spectacles and on his robes were the robes 'Gryffindor is the best…I love Potter'.

By now everyone in the hall had noticed and was laughing even his fellow Slytherins.

Another loud popping noise brought everyone attention to their headmaster who was now adorning Slytherin green robes and slicked back Platinum hair with a sneer on his face.

Seeing their old headmaster's wrinkled old face free of his long beard and instead slicked hair and a wrinkled sneer, needless to say the few serious faces in the hall could not hold their charade and were soon laughing.

Harry and Drake were laughing with the rest of them, if not harder, but they managed to get their wits together to whisper to their friends.

"Phase B commencing…now".

And with that short comment, Harry made a gesture with his wand and Draco stood and started to sing.

"Oh Gryffindor! Oh Gryffindor! You are so great, you are so brave, and you have the boy that I crave! Oh Potter oh Potter!" Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle stood up beside him and sang the verse again, their robes instantly changing to revealing two piece swimsuits obviously made for the female gender.

Their attention was once again drawn to Dumbledore as he took to the floor and strutted his way over to Malfoy, grabbed him and started to tango.

After several minutes of dancing with backup music from Crabbe and Goyle, a large and ornate M appeared in the air with smaller writing 'the new generation', and as the M disappeared Malfoy, Dumbledore, Crabbe and Goyle came back to their senses.

Malfoy jumped back from Dumbledore and ran from the hall squealing with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind trying to hide their bodies from view.

Dumbledore chuckled and made his way back to his seat, as Dumbledore's back was turned Harry nodded at Drake who muttered something with his wand pointed at Dumbledore and instantly he was returned to normal aside from the fact he now had a gold M imprinted onto the front of his robes.

The roar of laughter had yet to dim, so Harry and Drake settled back in their seats and sighed in content.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry gave him a look that told him to shut-up and surprisingly he did.

"Let's head to the common room" Harry said loudly and made his way over to the door.

……..

"How come you didn't include us" Ron asked a little hurt after he, Hermione and Ginny were told about Harry and Drake's prank.

"Sorry…but we thought you would be in the library anyway" Harry said sheepishly.

"Tell you what…why don't we go into the Slytherin dungeon and play some pranks eh?" Harry asked jovially.

"I don't know…right now…at this time of the night, I think I might stay behind" Hermione told them worry apparent on her face.

"Aw Hermione, c'mon, it will be fun!" Ron whined, Hermione frowned "No thanks…I don't find it all that fun although I find the result funny….sorry" Hermione added the last part in a whisper.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's perfectly natural for a Prefect to think that way…Ron is just weird" Drake said grinning, for once Ron didn't take offence and just laughed as well.

"But could you do one thing for us? Could you put 4 pairs of Transfiguration books out and also a 5th year one as well…along with used parchment, please?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Now Hermione, this might be the beginning of a second generation of the Marauders…while you may not think it importance, relieving the tension is just as important as anything else in this time of fear and tension. Are you sure you don't want a part of that" Harry asked staring into Hermione's eyes, a crooked smile on his lips.

Hermione bit her lip and was obviously debating by herself.

Drake interjected, "How about you be our behind the scenes person…for excuses and planning but you don't really get pinned for it".  
Hermione grinned, "Now that I can do" she said and went off to get the books she need to look like they had been studying.

"You want to come Ginny" Harry asked, Ginny nodded eagerly.

"Ok, you and Ron take my invisibility cloak" Harry said standing and wrapping his traveling cloak around himself.

"What about you and Drake" she asked frowning.

Drake smirked "Harry and I have no need for such things…do we Harry", Harry replied in an equally pompous voice, "you're too right, dear boy", everyone laughed.

"Ok, lets go" Harry said putting the Marauder's map in his pocket.

Harry and Drake backed up to a wall, "Keep quiet you two…we will lead you" Harry said and disappeared into the shadow closely followed by Drake.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at the wall in wonder for a few moments before Ron and Ginny left through the portrait hole.

…..

Harry and Drake kept very close to the border between the shadow and the actual hallway so they were able to see and hear.

"Where do we go from here Harry" Ginny whispered to no-one, hoping Harry could hear her.  
_(You know where the entrance to the Slytherin Common room is Harry?)_

_(Yeah I just found out…you think if they took a deep breath we could get them there)_

_(Yes…I'll follow you)_

"Take a deep breath and approach the wall to your left" Harry's disembodied voice told them.

Ron and Ginny exchanged looks but did as they were told, "Deep breath" Harry urged again as he came even closer to the border between shadow and light, so that his fingers were just about to poke through.

Harry closed his eyes and spread outwards with his magic, after a few attempts he could feel Ron and Ginny's magic.

Ginny saw what looked like a human arm come out of the wall shrouded with shadow and grab her around the waist.

Ginny breathed in deeply, and was pulled straight into the wall as was Ron.

For a moment there was total darkness then she saw faint light approaching as she was pushed from behind towards it.

She and Ron came out of the Shadow, stumbling slightly, into a totally different part of the castle then they were in before.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common room" Harry's voice said to them.

* * *

**A/N: Another chap done. You will hear about the pranks in the next chapter. Does anybody know why was submitting in bold for some reason?**

**The next chapter is going to be a bit light-hearted still.**

**Enjoy the change while you can.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	13. Acting Skills

**A/N: Beta needed, email me if you're interested.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_(Thought speech in shadow)

* * *

_

**Chapter 13- Acting Skills

* * *

**

Ron hid his smirk by burying his face in his plate of food, Hermione behind a book, and Ginny hid her smile behind a piece of toast.

Finally there was Harry and Drake making no effort to hid the broad grins adorning both their faces.

"They should be coming around now" Harry told them.

And just as Harry finished his sentence Malfoy and the rest of his gang swaggered towards their table, sneering at the Gryffindors as the walked past, Drake and Harry waved at them cheerfully causing Ginny, Hermione, Ron and just about everyone at Gryffindor snigger.

_This prank really was a master piece…pure genius if I say so myself._

When the Slytherins had been sleeping, Harry, Drake, Ginny and Ron and snuck into their dorms and swapped their wands with the fake ones Fred and George make, and hexed them with a few very colorful spells that Drake and Harry had recently found.

It caused something ridiculous to happen whenever Malfoy and his gang said something derogatory about any of the Gryffindors.

Harry laid the list of things that would happen to what saying.

They all turned their to the Slytherin table, and suddenly Nott had comically large black glasses that were based on Harry's old ones.

Everyone laughed and Harry trailed his finger down to the right insult to the right hex.

"I believe he called me Pot-head" Harry said grinning.

A lightning bolt scar appeared Malfoy's head and his hair had disappeared so the fake scar could be seen more clearly.

By now Ron was crying in mirth, but managed to choke out "he called you scar-head".

Nott got their attention again when his hair turned neon red and he adopted a large smudge on his nose.

"He must have called you Weasel" Drake choked out, dissolving into laughter again.

A small explosion knocked Malfoy, Nott and Pansy backwards off their chair with robes disappeared and instead had a big pillow case like a common house elf.

Laughter, and cries of disgust rang out around the hall as everyone saw more then they wanted to.

"Last time they're going call someone mudblood" Harry said smirking.

By now the Slytherins targeted had drawn their wands and were tried to counter the hex but every time they did so, it turned into a rubber chicken or something equally degrading.

Harry nodded at Drake who slipped into the shadows and transported himself back to the Slytherin common room to put the original wands back in the right place.

Snape strode over and countered all the hexed before striding over to Harry and his friends just as Drake sat back down.

"Potter! I know you and your friends caused this" he snapped, silencing the Hall.

Immediately Harry, Ron, Ginny and Drake adopted innocent expressions.

"Why is that Sir?" Harry asked.

"Because of your _heritage_" Snape sneered pointing at the sign that appeared above the Slytherin students which said in glowing gold letters, _Marauders: The next generation_

"I'm sure that the Marauder's reputation is very well known, Professor" Harry replied innocently.

"Don't be smart with me Potter, you know very well that your father and his friends were the Marauders" Snape shot waspishly.

Harry faked a surprised expression and looked at Drake who was doing the same, "Did you know that!" Drake shook his head, mouth open, "I didn't, wow Harry, you've got some parents".

"Detention Potter" Snape sneered.

"But Sir, we didn't do it" Drake protested, still with an innocent expression.

"I mean, I wish I did know who did it…I would congratulate them" Harry said, looked at his friends who nodded at him.

"They sound very cunning" Drake put in, Harry nodded, "Definitely, smart too I bet".

"Oh yeah, I bet they're hunks too" Ginny added.

"And very powerful as well" Ron piped up.

Snape leant forward, "I will prove that it is you Potter that is guilty"

Harry smiled innocently, "I'm sure I don't know what your talking about Professor, but we must bid you"

"Good day" Drake finished as he and Harry stood and bowed elegantly yet comically.

"For if not, we will be late for a very important lesson, transfiguration" Drake told everyone solemnly.

"Yes that would be a very sad day indeed if we missed out on our dear Professor McGonagall chosen lesson" Harry added winking at Gryffindor's Head of house.

And with that Harry, Drake, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the hall to loud applause.

…...

They got about 30 meters out of the hall before dissolving into laugher.

"Did you see his face?" Ron cried, "how about those glasses!" Drake said laughing.

Harry threw an arm over Ginny and Hermione's shoulders.

"Good times, good times" Harry told them.

Harry eyed Ginny, "Think we're hunks eh?" Ginny blushed.

"Hey Harry!" a voice shouted from behind them, Harry turned just in time to catch Alicia as she latched onto him.

"That was great!" she said breathlessly as she let go of him.

"What makes you say it was us?" Harry asked a slight smile quirking his lips.

Alicia arched an eyebrow, "ok, you caught us" Harry joked.

Alicia grinned, "I know, but guess what…I'm Quidditch captain!"

"That's great!" Harry, Ron and Ginny cried.

After all of the congratulations were passed around, Alicia turned back to Harry and ran an appraising eye over him.

Harry squirmed, more confident he may be but he was still nervous on occasions like these.

"Wow, Harry you've grown" Alicia said grinning, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I notice so have you…in more ways then one" Harry replied regaining his confidence, now the blush spread.

"Mr. Potter! If I didn't know better, I would say you were flirting with me" Harry just raised an eyebrow in response.

Now it was Alicia's turn to squirm, "Well I've got to get to class now, bye. Oh wait Quidditch trials this afternoon, be there".

They watched her walk away, hips swaying slightly, as if on cue all 3 boys cocked their heads to get a better view.

"Wow…she's pretty" Harry murmured, the other two boys voiced their agreement in 1 syllable affirmative sounds.

Three consecutive hits to the head woke them up, they turned to their female companions.

"What!" they asked in unison.

………

"Your friend seems like a pretty good chaser" Alicia muttered aside to Harry as they watched Drake flying.

"He's in" she said and winked at Harry then walked away to see the how the would-be beaters were faring

……..

"Ok, listen up everyone! These are the results" Alicia told them.

"For the two chaser positions we have chosen: Drake Fallon and Miranda Kag" there were multiple groans as Drake and 4th year Miranda made their way over to the team.

"For the Beater positions we have: Seamus Finigan and Justin Manly" the 7th year jumped for joy and bounded over to the team with a exuberant Seamus following.

"The results for the reserve team will be posted in the Common room as soon as possible, thank you" Alicia finished.

………

Harry came out of the changing rooms to find Alicia waiting for him.

"Hi Harry" she said quietly.

"Hey Alicia, what's the matter?" Harry asked, fearing something was wrong.

"Nothing…There's a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if youwantedtogowithme" Alicia gushed, after deciphering what she said, Harry grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder albeit hesitantly.

"I would love to"

…..

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the entrance hall, Harry's grip tightened on Alicia's shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office, Mr. Fallon and Weasley are already there along with Ms. Granger and I believe Ms. Granger is there too"

Harry let his arm drop, and he whispered an apology to Alicia and left with the Transfiguration Professor.

……

"Ah, Harry, I'm afraid I have bad news" Dumbledore announced as he entered the room.

Harry glanced at his friends who had confused expressions.

"It's Voldemort"

* * *

**A/N: Bum bum bum!**

**There's a little bit of romance just about to begin now…**

**Review please, it doesn't have to be long, even a word or two, but it lets me know if this is being read **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Back to business

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Shadowmagik, Bloodless ace, Gaul1, Frozenwands, Silverscale, Wytil, Warrior-girl, if I missed anyone, please let me know.**

**Shadowmagik: heh, I was going to add to Harry's weaponry in this chapter. Your point about daggers being extremely close range is right but maybe you might be thinking of smaller daggers, um…ah…think legolas's daggers in Lord of the Rings.**

**Thanks for your review.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_(Harry's thought speech)_

_(**Drake's thought speech)**_

(Dumbledore's thought speech)

* * *

**Chapter 14- Back to business

* * *

**

Harry closed his eyes, taking 3 deep breaths before rising again, raising a slightly curved broadsword to 'guard' position.

"Let's go again Ron" Harry said watching his friend closely.

Ron was definitely better at wielding this particular weapon, as Harry had only just started to learn it.

For long, drawn out moments, the two boys just circled each other until Ron, never being the patient one, leapt at Harry bringing his sword down in an overhead swing.

Harry raised his sword to block it and then spun around bringing his blade powering to Ron's midsection, Ron jumped back, stumbled slightly, and raised his sword to fend off Harry's new attack.

Harry spun of and thrust and Ron's mid-section, parried then brought it down towards Ron's collarbone which was blocked.

Ron attacked, when Harry's attack left him off balance, then followed with a vicious swipe at Harry's stomach which he jumped out of the way of.

Both boys brought their swords up and met each other half-way, for moments both boys were locked in a battle strength, slowly Harry started to push his lanky friend back, his more in-depth practice of Martial arts showing in their strength battle.

Finally Ron stumbled back, Harry didn't push his advantage, and settled back into his 'guard' stance to wait for Ron.

Ron and Harry circled each other again before Harry jabbed, then swung his sword in an arc at Ron's shoulder, Ron leant to the side and used Harry's momentum to flip Harry past him.

Harry hit the ground and rolled back to his feet in a fluent movement that he had been practicing.

Harry settled into a fighting position he had learnt from Inner-Fighting, appearing calm and collected.

Harry, unlike Ron, was far more advanced in the techniques of Inner-Fighting, and he intended to use it to his advantage.

Harry lowered his sword down to his side, looking deep into Ron's blue eyes, Harry whispered so quiet that Ron barely heard what he said, "Fai Jin Blade technique".

With his whispered proclamation, Harry launched forward so fast that Ron barely had time to raise his sword as Harry swept past him, blade making a light cut through Ron's robes as he passed. Harry spun backwards, hitting Ron's sword, jarring his friends arm.

Ron's eyes widened and sweat appeared on his brow as Harry's attacks kept getting faster.

Ron was just barely deflecting Harry's attacks and was concentrating on getting into a better position, such was that he didn't notice Harry's leg kick out and sweep out his legs from under him.

Ron opened his eyes and saw a sword point at his throat, he looked up and saw Harry grinning mischievously from above him.

"You've gotta teach me that" Ron croaked as Harry helped him to his feet.

Harry nodded, "what's that now? One to Harry, nine to Ron" he said smiling.

Quiet applause caught their attention and they saw Alicia standing there looking impressed.

"Wow, that was fantastic guys" she said amazed.

"Yeah, luckily they are charmed to only make bruises on human skin eh?" Harry said cheekily, Ron looked confused and looked to Harry who pointed down at his robes.

Ron looked down and his mouth dropped open, there were numerous cuts all over his robes, Harry grumbled and drew his wand repairing his robes.

"When fighting Fai Jin technique it's best to get away into a better position before trying to fight" Harry told him, eyes dancing in mirth. Ron grinned but his smile diminished as he saw the mirth in Harry's eyes die and his face take a more shadowed appearance.

Ron cursed silently, _Damn this war, damn the Deatheaters and damn Voldemort!_

They shouldn't even be_ thinking _about stuff like Harry was constantly.

"Nice sword" Harry looked down at his sword and smiled slightly.

The hilt was mostly silver with a gold dragon, curled up in the middle of the hilt. The blade was long and silver, slightly curved with writing running down both sides.

"It seems dragons have become my calling card now" Harry told her, with a rueful smile on his face.

"What do the markings mean" Alicia asked pointing at Harry's blade.

Harry shrugged, "supposedly it says, Justice and on this side it says vengeance".

"Oh shoot, I've gotta go, I promised a girlfriend I would help her study for potions, see you later" Alicia said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before running back to the castle.

"Let's go back Ron, I'll teach you the Fai Jin technique later" Harry said sheathing his sword and casting a notice-me-not charm on it.

………….

Harry sat down in front of the fire, not many students were in the common, most were out and about enjoying their weekend.

Harry stared at the fire, as if hoping the answers he was looking for to just appear in the flames.

Harry reached out tentatively with his hand, and closed his eyes.

Harry felt around his magic until he came unto a thread that to him smelt like wood burning and faintly sounded like the cackle of a roaring fire.

He then gently drew magic along the line, having to start over again a few times as he lost concentration.

After Harry successfully drew the little bit of magic, Harry reached out to the fire with out, calling it to his hand.

On the first try, a great big fireball leapt to his hand, quickly smothering his whole arm in flames, needless to say Harry quickly lost concentration when his robes caught alight yet the fire did not burn him like it would any other.

After dousing his robes, Harry tried again this time even more gently than before, and slowly a tendril of fire snaked out and traveled to Harry's hand.

Harry smiled serenely as the fire snaked around his fingers like string.

He let the fire go, and it returned to the fire place, now Harry held out his hand in front of him, pulling more magic into his body.

Instead of calling fire from the fire place, Harry willed flame to appear in his cupped hands, Harry opened his eyes and grinned as he saw a ball of flame sitting in his palms.

Harry willed more power into him, trying to make the flame hotter, more deadly.

It slowly turned blue, getting hotter and hotter as it went, Harry tried to stop the flow of magic that was flowing into his body now but when Harry's attention shifted to the power-flow. The fireball in his hands erupted out of control singing everything in reach but thankfully nothing caught on fire.

After repairing all of the singed furniture, Harry returned to his seat to contemplate once more.

……

Harry woke with a start, fists clenched tightly at his sides, Harry's eyes darted around, quickly reassuring himself he was still in the common room.

"You had the dream again, didn't you" Drake asked from the armchair to Harry's left.

"Yeah...you still have it" Harry asked eyes downcast.

"Every night" Drake told him quietly, Harry nodded and rose and trotted off to his trunk in the 6th year dorm and returned with the book they had gotten from the crumbling castle in Germany.

Drake nodded at Harry's silent question and laid out their parchment and writing equipment.

Harry opened up the book and groaned, "I can't read a thing".

Harry pushed the book over to Drake, who shook his head, "Let's go get some Rune books from the Library and come back here" Drake said getting up.

Harry nodded and closed the book and casting another notice-me-not charm on the book.

………….

Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the Common room just after dinner, laughing about how Malfoy still looked angry about the prank.

Hermione stopped and motioned silently to Harry and Drake, both of whom were asleep on their parchment books open all around them.

They crept over to the table and looked at what they were working on, and they exchanged sad looks, all having heard the story of what the information the book held.

Ginny and Ron, nudged the boys awake, who had their wands trained on them quick as a flash as soon as they felt someone touch them.

Harry and Drake lowered their wands when they saw who was in front of them, "Hey guys, what you doing up here?" Harry asked.

"Ah…dinner is just about to finish" Hermione told them, smiling slightly.

Harry and Drake groaned, and looked down at their work and groaned again.

"How much work did you get done on the counter-curse?" Hermione asked examining a sheet of parchment that was filled with runes.

"Well, we now know that these are the workings of the Imperious curse…after we translated it" Drake said motioning to the selected pages of the book they had dubbed 'The book of Mysteries'.

"And we just got started on the spell workings when we obviously fell asleep" Harry said, scratching his head.

Harry stretched his arms up above his head, and yawned, "I need to get something to eat, I'm starving" Drake nodded in agreement.

"Let's head down to the kitchens" Harry said packing away their workings.

"I'll come with you, I could eat some more" Ron said excitedly, the girls rolled their eyes and Harry and Drake grinned.

……..

They returned to the common room thirty minutes later, and Ron still had his mouth full.

"The Order meeting we were invited to is in about an hour" Harry told them quietly, thinking back to the night before when Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort had attacked, but he hadn't really gone into specifics as he told them he was going to do tonight.

"We will find out tonight" Harry whispered.

…….

"You've all been told about the attack from Voldemort" Dumbledore started, looking at the Order members assembled. Molly, has yet to find out that her children are in the room with her, was already panicked. Remus was silently contemplating although his emotions were sometimes shown. Severus Snape; angry at the world and everything in it.

Arthur, sorrowful expression on his face as he solemnly bowed his head slightly, and finally the children…yet they shouldn't be called that…

Alastor Moody, expressionless, magical eye roving, never staying in one place, always wary for the one time when he would be ambushed.

They had all experienced things that children had no place experiencing...

There was Hermione, one of the smartest witches this side of the century, looking as if she was about to write down what ever he was saying. Dumbledore almost chuckled despite the situation.

Next to her was Ginny Weasley, only female child of Molly and Arthur, fiery tempered, wearing a serious expression on her face as she glanced at everyone in the room, just as he was.

To her right was her older brother, Ron Weasley, also fiery tempered almost to a fault, and behind him half hidden in the shadows were Harry Potter and Drake Fallon.

Quite the mischievous pair, but when it came down to it…the most deadly and brutal.

Both were wearing equally cold expressions, both willing to lay their lives down on the chance they would end it before it really began.

Dumbledore shifted his eyes to Drake, his background was a mystery, only knowing bits and pieces, but he didn't doubt that he was totally dedicated to the Light and to bring Voldemort down…and would never betray Harry.

Harry…the boy-who-lived…shouldering a burden that would break a normal man…but Harry…Harry is not a normal man.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze to the young man, Harry's eyes glinted like gems in the semi-darkness that he was standing in…as if they were seeing to Dumbledore's very soul.

"He attacked an all-wizard settlement south of Glasgow…there were no survivors and buildings were raised.

Harry visibly bristled, but stayed in swathed in the shadows.

"Oh, Dumbledore! What will we do?" Molly cried, Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We should retaliate!" Moody said banging his closed fist down on Dumbledore's desk, "We don't know where any encampments are" Snape sneered, Moody turned to him, "What help are you then?" he barked at the spy. "No death-eaters are given the whereabouts of any of the bases!" Snape snapped.

"We will find a Deatheater base…" A soft voice said, interrupting the argument.

Everyone turned, seeing the children hidden in the corner of the room, Molly gasped as she saw her children in the meeting.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked, Harry and Drake stepped into the light, "We have every right to be here Mrs. Weasley" Harry said calmly stepping past her.

"Drake and I will be able to find the base…have you tried searching the subjective realms Headmaster" Dumbledore's eyes widened and he gasped… "I thought…I thought" Dumbledore stuttered for the first time Harry had seen.

"You're human Sir, we all make mistakes" Harry said smiling ever so slightly.

"Can you give Drake a brief intro?" Harry asked, and at Dumbledore's nod, Harry settled down in an available chair.

"The shadow elemental ability could come in useful soon" Harry said to Drake before closing his eyes.

…..

Harry waited for Dumbledore and Drake to appear in the Energy Realm…the first realm one comes to after the physical.

Harry remembered Dumbledore's teachings clearly, _my will is a powerful force in the Subjective Realms_

Harry felt two new presences appear next to him, _(Sir? Drake?)_

_(**Whoa…this is so cool**)_

(Yes, Harry, we are ready)

_(Ok…my plan is to spread our senses…Drake and I already know how to do this…Sir?)_

(Can't say I have attempted it)

_(You have to…um…spread your magic out kinda. Have a little test run, traverse to the realm where we can see everything)_

Harry closed his eyes again and willed himself into the next realm, Harry opened his eyes and looked around at the surprised expressions and intent expressions on everyone's face as they looked at Harry, Drake and Dumbledore's bodies.

_(Ok, Sir spread out your magic and sense for everyone's magic and stuff) _Harry explained lamely as he felt Dumbledore appear beside him and after a moment Drake.

Harry and Drake watched Dumbledore attempt to spread his magic.

After a few moments Dumbledore opened his eyes and nodded at them.

(I can do it…but I think it might be a bit harder for me since I have no elemental abilities)

Harry and Drake nodded, _(Ok my plan is to…spread our magic over the whole of Britain)_

There was no response until Drake in his astral form floated over, _(**Right…I don't think I have enough magic to spread that far)**_

_(That's why I thought we could…sort of…I dunno, lend power)_

Actually they might work…I propose Harry be the channel as he already is a channel for a number of currents)

_**(Yeah ok)**_

Harry felt the magic streaming into Drake as the boy drew on his elemental power, and to his right Dumbledore's magic was building but it wasn't coming from an external source but rather welling up from his chest.

Harry turned his attention to himself but before he was about to begin to draw power, Dumbledore interrupted, (Remember you have to draw in a controlled way or the magic could be dangerous to our surroundings)

Harry nodded and gently drew power into his body, He felt the presence of magic from another external source, _Drake and Dumbledore _Harry thought as he drew power from them as well.

When Harry thought he had enough power, he took a deep breath, wincing all the while, having this much magic in Harry was NOT comfortable in the least.

Harry gathered all the magic and willed for it to cover the whole of Britain, and flung it out. Harry screamed as it left him, but no sound came out as it was the Subjective Realm, for what felt like an eternity to Harry, he was everything at existed in Britain, from the single cell organisms to the whole of Britain…it was a very disturbing and painful experience for Harry, but he got the information he needed, and so did Dumbledore and Drake if their plan had worked right.

Harry felt himself in his own body with limbs like lead, but he raised him self and croaked "Map" and settled back until a map was prepared.

A cool goblet was pressed to his lips, Harry hesitated for a moment but drank it in the end.

Harry felt energy return to him, but it wasn't enough for him not to feel deathly tired,

Harry wearily glanced around and saw Snape giving the same potion to Drake and Dumbledore.

He was directed to a 3d map of Britain, and Harry instinctively knew where the nearest Deatheater camp was located, Drake and Dumbledore also pointed to the exact same spot he was.

After he pointed out the Death Eater base, Drake slumped onto the table, unconscious.

And Dumbledore slumped back in his seat, "my age is very apparent in times like these" he said quietly, panting in between words, before he too lost consciousness.

Harry stood, feeling a tiny bit of pride at being the last one standing…

"Don't put Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing, have him use his own bed, and have Madam Promfey look at him, Drake can use the Hospital Wing as will I…as it is easier that way. Snape get some potions ready for our use" And with that Harry passed out.

Everyone got to it and did what they were supposed to, not even questioning Harry.

…..

Later that evening in a certain Potion Masters rooms, Snape was labeling the potions that Harry ordered him too….Snape stopped what he was doing as he finally realized what had happened…Harry Potter had ordered him to do something and he did it…with out question.  
"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh nice little ending there.**

**QUESTION: What are the dates and things of the holidays at Hogwarts? I can't remember.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
